A Dragon's Wrath
by Draco 1127
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, he has always been grateful and in debt for Rias Gremory saving his life and has done everything for her he could. However, how would his view change if he looked back on those events with Raynare and truly questioned what has happened? Would he forgive her or would she feel the wrath of a dragon?
1. chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, today I bring you A Dragon's Wrath. So a few things to know before getting to read this story: 1) This story is inspired by my friends story The Road of Domination by Slavic Warrior (his is far better then what I am going to write here so check his out as well) He is already helping a lot with this story and has given me a lot of Idea's for this story and I am really thankful to him for it.**

 **2) Unlike my other story Twin Heavenly Dragon's, this story will be in fact a harem. However unlike other harems where Issei has 10 girls, this story will only have 3-4 since I can work with that much without the story suffering in the process. I have seen stories with 20 girls and the story and plot suffers cause of it. Now some people can work well with large harems, I unfortunately am not one of those people. So do not expect anymore then 4 girls max.**

 **3) This story will be a crossover, but not to a huge extent. There will be abilities from other animes and a few crossover characters that you will see in the story. Reason why I tell you this is so people don't get confused with the story since I have seen it happen before.**

 **4) Like my other story, if you have any idea's you wish to see me add PM me or leave a review. This will be my third story I am working on with THD being number 1, Halo: The Lone Wolf Student as my second and this one being my third. So it will be Id say a week for each update but I am not entirely sure. I will try to make a schedule for each story. Anyways, I will make another AN at the end to show you the Peerage I plan for Issei to have. But as always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Summary** : Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, he has always been grateful and in debt for Rias Gremory saving his life and has done everything for her he could. However, how would his view change if he looked back on those events with Raynare and truly questioned what has happened? Would he forgive her or would she feel the wrath of a dragon?

 **Small harem of 3-4 girls, AU, less perverted Issei, strong Issei, crossover abilities and people**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

"Speaking"

' _Thinking_ '

 **{XXXXXX} scene skip**

 **A Dragons Wrath chapter 1**

 **XXXXXX**

It was the day after the fight with Kokabiel and everyone from the ORC was exhausted. They all went to their respective houses and immediately went to sleep except for Issei, Asia and Rias who all were just in bed cuddling. Issei as always was in the middle while Asia was clinging to his left arm and Rias on his right arm. Both girls had smiles on their faces while Issei just laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about the battle with Kokabiel and meeting the Vanishing Dragon.

"How am I going to beat him? He took out Kokabiel like he was nothing and I barely held my own against him." Issei muttered outloud as he sighed and closed his eyes. ' _Rias has been kind to me and I need to do everything in my power to make sure she is safe. So how do I beat him?'_ Issei thought troubled as he opens his eyes not seeing his room but an area of fire where a red scaled dragon resides with green eyes.

"Ddraig." Issei says with admiration as he crosses his legs with his hands on his knees as if he was sitting down in the void. The dragon did not say anything so Issei decided to ask the dragon for his opinion. "Ddraig, How will I beat him? He already has balance breaker unlocked and I can't access mine without giving you my arm or another part of my body. I don't know what to do!" Issei shouted fearing that something bad will happen to his close friends.

 **(You must learn first that not everything will come to right away partner. Out of all my previous hosts, you are so far the only one to not have a bloodthirstiness they did. I believe in time you will fight the white one and you will win.)** Ddraig compliments Issei causing the boy to smile softly nodding his head. The look didn't last long though as his face turned serious thinking what else could possibly go wrong for the group.

"Ddraig, what do you think will happen next?" Issei asked the dragon. **(I can't say for sure, but I believe that in time you will be as powerful as the white one and eventually the four Satan's. All you need to do is train. Ask your king on how to train you better.)** Ddraig commented as the brown haired boy nodded his head before the area started to fade away. **(Looks like out time is up. You have a dream to get to partner.) Ddraig said as he put his partner into a slumber so** he can relax and not have to deal with any problems for that day. **_('Maybe I should teach him some lost magic. He seems compatible with it.')_** Ddraig thought as he laid down going into a deep slumber.

As everyone was asleep no one knew of the unknown events that something will happen that will shake the very foundation of everyone's reality.

 **-With Vali: 3:56 AM-**

Vali was currently sleeping in his bed at the Grigori where the Fallen Angels were stated at. Knocking on the door however work the silver haired teen from his slumber causing him to growl slightly. Sitting up he called out, "Its open."

A man with black hair with golden bangs walks in wearing a black t-shirt and black sweat pants. "Azazel." Vali said calmly getting the man to chuckle.

"Vali... You said you met the red one in tonight's mission but I wanted to be sure. He is a devil correct?" Azazel asked getting a nod from the Vanishing Dragon host.

"Yes. His energy signature was that of a Dragon and Devil. Why do you ask?" Vali asked not understanding why Azazel woke him up this early in the morning to ask stupid questions like that. Azazel seemed to be in thought as he looked at the teen sitting in the bed.

"It's nothing. Im sure we will meet him during the meeting coming up." Azazel said as he yawned and walked to the door. Azazel stopped right at the doors entrance and turned his head to look over his shoulder, "I want you to think about something, think about the circumstances of why the heavenly dragons chose you two to be their hosts. I wish to see how he would respond to this as well." Azazel said before turning to walk away.

Vali blinked a few times before falling onto his back and stared at the ceiling thinking of Azazel's words. ' _Ill think about it more later.'_ Vali thought as he closed his eyes going to sleep again.

Azazel on the other hand was curious as to who this red dragon was. He had heard a report from Raynare that said she was being tracked by the house of Gremory the day of when she killed her target Issei Hyoudou. It just didn't make sense to Azazel, the devils in the area always knew of what was happening. They were always one step ahead in the Kuoh area, so why would they let a fallen angel kill someone then reincarnate him? ' _If what Vali said was true then this boy was the Red Dragon emperor. He must have alerted the devils with his Draconian aura before hand since thats how we tracked him. So why didn't they take him before hand or stop him?'_ Azazel thought to himself trying to figure out what the devils were truly up to that night.

Hour after hour went by as Azazel sat in his office thinking of every possible solution of the events of that night. As Azazel thought of the next solution, Vali had walked into the room as it was almost 7:00 in the morning, Vali saw Azazel sitting in his chair leaning back staring at the ceiling while speaking silently to himself. Walking forward, Vali caught some of what Azazel said, "Maybe if she wanted his gratitude from saving his life? He would do anything for her as well as being in debt to her. That one seems plausible." Azazel said getting a chuckle from Vali, which was completely ignored by Azazel who widened his eyes. "That has to be it! If so, why would she do that? There has to be a reason for it." Azazel whispered to himself completely shocked until he noticed Vali standing in the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you up still? Its only 7:00!" Azazel shouted to himself as he realized that he stayed up all night again. Azazel sighed as he stood up stretching and walked to the door that Vali was currently standing in. "Well Im going to get some sleep. But If I know you, you will be going to see him soon. Dont do anything rash Vali." Azazel patting his shoulder twice before going to his room to finally get some sleep leaving Vali alone in his office.

' _Circumstances huh? I think I understand.'_ Vali thought as he summoned his Divine dividing walking outside. Looking at the clear skies, he jumped and took off to the town of Kuoh to reveal himself to his eternal rival.

 **-With Issei-**

As Issei slowly woke up, he felt weighed down like normal. Looking down he saw that Rias shifted from his arm to laying across him while Asia had her leg over his waist with her leaning more towards the wall. Issei simply sighed as he navigated out of the cluster fuck of positions without waking the girls up and made his way towards the shower so he could wash up before school. He couldn't be anymore ecstatic that the girls were always with him but he couldn't help but feel as though they were using him.

Stepping into the hot shower, he started to think about all the girls that showed him their love and then quickly thought of Raynare. Issei clinched his hands into fists at the thought of her but quickly relaxed. ' _Raynare can't torture me anymore. She is gone! I found people who care for me and I will be damned if I start doubting them now.'_ Issei thought as he quickly finished his shower.

 **XXXXXX**

"I have to go to clubroom early. I will see you two after school okay?" Rias said as she walked towards the door while Issei and Asia ate their breakfast.

"Alright Rias, see you later!" Issei called out to the red head who smiled softly as she walked out of the door leaving Asia and Issei. As Issei went back to his food, Asia stood up with an empty plate placing it into the sink.

"I got to go check on Xenovia. She said she would be staying up late finishing her homework. Go on without me Issei okay?" Asia called back to Issei as she ran out of the house leaving Issei dumbfounded. Setting his plate into the sink, he thought ' _They probably don't like me. They more then likely are using me cause I am the wielded of you Ddraig.'_

As soon as Issei thought of Ddraig, a green light lit up on Issei's left hand as the dragon spoke. **(I am sorry to hear that partner. I hope its not because of me.)** Ddraig said as soft as he could to his host who has been through a lot in the past few months. He fought a noble devil for Rias, and then he fought a cadre class fallen angel but Rias still couldn't see the fact that Issei loved her. No she still teases him full on without any restraint, not that he really cared. He got to spend time with her and make their bond grow, however he was hoping that one day he would be her husband. But the thought of Raynare kept making it so Issei thought of him being used and he started to get angry at the thought but quickly calmed down.

"You are the reason. But even so, I am honored to be your host Ddraig. You are one of my best friends I have right now and I wouldn't have it any other way." Issei said meaning every word. The result was a bit unexpected as Issei heard sniffles come from Ddraig. "Ummm, are you okay Ddraig?" Issei asked thinking he might have said something wrong.

 **(No one has ever said that. Damn you partner making me emotional.)** Ddraig said sniffing once more. Issei chuckled at the emotional dragon residing within him. Issei packed up his bag left the house as well walking to school alone for the first time in a while. He enjoyed the girls walking with him but every once in a while everyone needs alone time and Issei was enjoying his currently.

As he walked to school, he saw the Kendo captains walking side by side across the street from him. He quickly glanced at them and couldn't help but look at Murayama, if Issei were to put all the girls in school in a list for hotness, Murayama was easily number 3. She not only had looks but she was athletic, kind, and also extremely smart. She was amazing in many aspects towards the brown haired devil.

Feeling a stare in the back of her head, she turned to her right and saw Issei walking alone and looking at her. She couldn't help but blush a little as she turned back to talking to her friend Katase. "Everything okay Murayama?" Katase questioned looking at her blushing friend.

"Yeah everything is fine." Murayama replied as the two went across the bridge that was near the school. Issei walked onto the bridge but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a silver haired man wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it, burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them, black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes to finish it all off. The man resembled trouble to Issei as he watched him walk towards Issei.

"This is the second time we have met." He stated as he leaned against the bridge. Issei gained a confused look at what he said, _'Second time? What is he talking about?'_ Issei thought before voicing it.

"Second time? Who are you?" Issei asked as the man turned to Issei with a smirk.

"Issei Hyoudou the Welsh dragon, red dragon emperor. Im Vali, the white dragon emperor but you can call me the Vanishing dragon." Vali said as Issei quickly stiffened. _'Crap, if he attacks I won't be able to defend myself against him.'_ Issei thought as he watched Vali closely but couldn't understand why he hasn't attacked yet.

"Don't worry I didn't come here to fight." Vali said in a relaxed tone as he looked up at the sky. Issei loosened himself up but kept his guard up as he went and stood next to Vali and looked up as well.

"Then why are you here?" Issei asked as his thought unconsciously drifted towards Raynare causing him to growl lightly.

Several minutes go by with the question hanging in the air causing Issei to grow antsy.

"You ever wonder why we are here?" Vali questioned out loud confusing Issei. Turning to look at Vali, Issei tilted his head slightly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Issei asked just as Rias and everyone came over the horizon.

"I'm not entirely sure but you interest me. After school, I want you to come to the park by the fountain after school. I wish to get to know more about my eternal rival." Vali said walking away just as Rias and everyone stood next to Issei.

"What did he want Issei?" Rias asked in a territorial like tone as she watched the man walk off. Issei stood there looking at the ground before grabbing his stuff and leaving the group alone. "I-Issei!" Rias called out to him but the call fell on deaf ears as Issei walked to class for the day leaving behind a very stunned group. Rias held her hand over her heart as she looked down, ' _Issei_.'

 **XXXXXX**

As the class bell rung signaling the start of lunch, Matsuda and Motohama quickly turned to Issei with perverted grins. "Hey Ise! We found this awesome tit hole that you got to see bro!" Matsuda said as Motohama shifted his glasses up with his grin growing.

"It was a real good find!" Motohama stated just as Aika Kiryuu, the only one able to compete with the perverted trio walked up to them.

"Hehe still fantasizing about boobs I see." She said gently lifting her glasses up to her eyes causing light to reflect off of them.

"Step off! We are brothers bound in flesh Aika!" Matsuda stated loud in proud getting ew's from everyone in the class but what shocked people even more was the sight of Issei's emotionless face as he stood up leaving the three perverts behind him without a single word. No one said a word at first but Aika turned to the Duo seeing them feeling a bit down themselves.

"Whats wrong with him?" Aika asked in genuine curiosity getting sighs from the duo.

"We don't know. He hasn't said a single word all day!" Motohama replied worried for his friend as Matsuda and him got up and left Aika alone with a shocked classroom.

 **-With Issei-**

' _Im gonna go talk to him after school Ddraig.'_ Issei said to Ddraig in his mind as he took out his sandwich and started eating it under a tree completely alone.

( **Alright partner, normally I would reject this but knowing you... you would ignore all things said and go anyways. But Im curious as to why you are though.** ) Ddraig responded.

As Issei took the last bite of his small sandwich, he grabbed out a protein bar and started eating it. 'He said something earlier about why we were here. _He must have had an underlining motive for it, so I am going to see what he truly wants._ ' Issei said as he finished his protein bar in a few bites.

( **Be careful. It could be a trap.** ) Ddraig warned as the dragon went to sleep leaving Issei alone with his thoughts. From the distance, the kendo club was looking at Issei weirdly since he not only rejected his friends when it came to perverted things, but now he was a lone completely leaving them to wonder what was going on. They enjoyed not being peeped on, but even when they were Issei was always truthful to them and honest while also being a jokester to get them to lighten up. Even with that working they never lightened up on the strikes.

Akeno and Rias currently were walking up to Issei but when he caught sight of them he stood up and started to walk away. This left Rias kind of angry for him ignoring her like this so she called out to him, "Issei! Whats wrong?!" She shouted at him causing him to stop.

"Im sorry President but I just want to be left alone today." Issei replied not bothering to turn around to tell her. Akeno was shocked at the coldness of Issei while Rias was just saddened. ' _You were fine this morning, it was after Vali left is when you started acting like this. Did he tell Issei of that day?'_ rias thought to herself as she turned to Akeno.

"Tell Kiba a message, I want him to follow Issei after school." Rias ordered getting the raven haired girl to bow slightly.

"Consider it done Rias." She said as she bowed and left Rias alone. She turned to the place where Issei was sitting which was across the courtyard as she thought, 'I will find out what's going on with you Issei.'

 **-with Vali 12:03 PM-**

As Vali sat in a chair in his room, he lightly threw a tennis ball at the wall letting it bounce back for him to catch it. For the past hour this is what he did out of pure boredom until the time where he would meet up with Hyoudou.

As he threw the ball again, it was snagged out of the air right in front of the wall by an extended hand. Vali followed the arm of Azazel with an 'are you kidding me?' Look on his face.

"What are you doing Vali?" Azazel asked simply, not liking the fact that Vali woke him up with him bouncing the ball against his wall. Vali saw the hidden rage and smirked leaning back.

"Im waiting for my meeting with Issei." Vali replied getting a look of curiosity from the Governor general of the fallen angels. ' _Meeting huh? I can ask him the events of that day to see if my theory is correct.'_ Azazel thought to himself gaining a smirk.

"Fine I will leave you to what you are doing. But for this meeting, I want to be there. No doubt that the Gremory will send one of her pieces to spy on the meeting. I want you to bring him here through a magic circle, understood?" Azazel said with authority. Vali simply looked at his boss and smirked.

"Whatever you say Azazel. Now can I get my ball back?" Vali asked as Azazel chuckled tossing the tennis ball back to Vali as he went to his office while Vali went back to playing catch with himself.

 **XXXXXX**

As the final bell rung ending the day, Issei stood up and like at lunch he didn't say a word to anyone as he left the classroom. He left the school grounds leaving the entire student body shocked at Issei's new behavior. However, their shock didn't last long when they saw Kiba walk to the gates of the school.

' _Lets see what you have to say towards Issei._ ' Kiba thought to himself as he quietly ran after Issei from the shadows. Rias and the rest of the ORC were in the clubroom simply drinking tea and waiting for Kiba's report which will be a while.

"What happens if Issei gets captured Rias?" Asia asked completely worried for Issei. Rias shared the same worried look as the blond girl.

"I don't really know Asia... I really don't know." Rias responded thinking the worst could happen. She only knew about this meeting cause of Kiba's strong hearing, combine that with Issei's behavior and she knew something was up. "Lets just hope nothing bad happens." Rias says getting nods from everyone.

 **XXXXXX**

Death... this was the spot that started it all for Issei. This was the spot where he was killed by his first girlfriend Raynare and where he was brought back to life by Rias. This was also the spot that made him start having trust issues with everyone he knew. The only exception to this was Ddraig, who was always brutally honest with him and would not have any qualms with telling Issei what he needed to hear and its thanks to that, that Issei has been able to survive as long as he has so far.

Looking over to his right side, he saw the events unfold like a movie projector. He saw Raynare lean in whispering, " _would you die for me?"_ With a mischief smile and seeing her transform while Issei fell onto his ass getting stabbed in the stomach. Raynare when on with saying to blame god then flying away laughing leaving Issei to die. As the vision dies down, Issei couldn't help but grit his teeth as he remembered all he did for her that day. He took her to a restaurant, a movie, a shopping mall and ending it with a nice walk. But to return this, she kills him leaving him a huge mess that grew worse to this day.

As he looked on at the spot that he laid dead, he couldn't help but wonder why Rias would save him. Why would she waste her time in having to train a new person in all of the supernatural when she could have simply recruited in underworld.

Issei felt a presence behind him and from the aura alone knew it was Vali. The guy radiated it like nobody's business which made Issei nervous just being around the guy. Issei turned to him but not before noticing the shadow across the street dive into an alley. ' _Damn it Rias.'_ Issei thought as he looked at Vali who had a smirk.

"Issei Hyoudou, I know you were tailed. Do you not trust me?" Vali asked as Issei glared coldly at him.

"No I dont trust you. But that doesn't mean I wanted to be tailed, I want to talk to you just as much as you do me." Issei said getting a serious nod from Vali. ' _Forgive me Rias_.' Issei thought as Vali closed in.

"Then lets have a change of venue." Vali said while Kiba jumped out of the shadows with his balance breaker sword charging them.

"NO!" Kiba shouted but he was too late. Vali and Issei vanished through a teleportation circle. Clinching his fists, a communication circle appeared next to Kiba's right ear. "Im sorry President but they got away." Kiba said getting a gasp from Rias in return.

"Do you know where they went?!" She asked desperately. Kiba shook his head sadly, he let his friend get captured and now he may very well be killed for his slowness.

"No President Im sorry. I don't have the faintest idea." Kiba said regretfully hearing the sniffles coming from Rias.

"Fine. Get back here safely Kiba." Rias stated cutting the link before she started to cry softly with Asia. ' _Why Issei?! Why would you let him capture you so easily?!'_ Rias thought.

 **XXXXXX**

Azazel was currently waiting in his office, where he placed up a barrier so no one could hear the discussion from outside. As he waited for Vali and Issei to arrive, he was in a call with Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory's older brother.

"Sirzechs, you know I wouldn't purposefully accuse your sister of something like this. But I need you to know, if she did do what I told you then the Red Dragon will never forgive her. The Welsh Dragon never liked his previous host's being taken advantage, this will throw the kid into Juggernaut Drive conditions for him." Azazel explained to Sirzechs who sighed. It was true that he loved his sister dearly but if what Azazel says is true then he would have no choice but to let the Fallen angel got through with his plan.

"How about a middle ground then Azazel." Sirzechs responded after a moment of silence. Azazel leaned forward fully focused. "If what you say is true then let Issei decide. If being forced into this life is what will set him off then let him decide how to live it." Sirzechs announces. Azazel thinks about it and starts to understand what he meant.

"Then what if he wants a peerage of his own? He would need to stay with Rias in order to grow." Azazel insightfully stated. Sirzechs thought for a moment before once again sighing.

"If that is the case then we will see to it ourselves he is trained. I don't want my sister in danger cause she over thought something like this." Sirzechs said sorrowfully with Azazel agreeing to it. As Azazel was about to think of another example, a magic circle appeared in his office revealing Issei and Vali standing there when it circle faded.

"I will have to call you back Sirzechs. Someone just dropped off a bunch of paperwork onto my desk." Azazel lied smoothly getting Sirzechs to chuckle.

"I know your full of it. But I will leave you to do whatever it was that came up. Goodbye my friend." Sirzechs said hanging up the call while Azazel put his phone away.

"Hello Issei, welcome to the Grigori." Azazel said standing up. Before Issei could respond, Azazel shot out 12 black wings from his back with a chuckle. "My name is Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen angels." Azazel said with power and authority in his voice as Issei bowed his head.

"Hello Lord Azazel, My name is Issei Hyoudou, The wielder of Boosted gear. But can I ask you something?" Issei asked getting a nod from Azazel. "Why are you here sir? I thought I was only suppose to talk to Vali?" Issei questioned.

Azazel looked over his figure and physical form and mentally sighed. ' _This kid will be put through a training regiment by me, whether Sirzechs likes it or not._ ' Azazel thought.

"I am here because I told Vali I would like to meet you as well. In any case, I wish to ask you a few questions." Azazel said as he gestured for both boys to take a seat, once they did Azazel then sat down in his own chair turning his attention to Issei. "Issei, Im going to jump straight to the point with my questions as I don't want to waste your time." Azazel stated getting Issei undivided attention.

"Issei, what made you become a devil? What did Rias offer you in order for you to agree to being reincarnated?" Azazel asked as Issei became confused.

"What do you mean offer?" Issei asked confused, ' _Was I the exception? Was I killed before she could offer me something?_ ' Issei asked himself.

"She... didn't offer you anything?" Azazel questioned getting a shake of his head as a response. However, Issei started to piece together the puzzle and Azazel saw the look in his eyes so decided to stop cutting corners and get to it.

"Issei." Azazel called out to him getting his attention again. "Tell me everything that happened." Azazel demanded getting both Issei and Vali to shiver, Issei cause he never been demanded anything with such power. Vali shivered since he never saw Azazel this serious about anything.

For the next half an hour, Issei explained everything ranging from the date with Raynare which Azazel apologized for at least 5 times for what she did. Issei explained the events of what happened with Riser then the fight with Kokabiel which Azazel once again apologized for. As Issei finished explaining his story, Azazel knew 100% that his latest theory was spot on and decided to ask Issei on it.

"Issei, you said that Raynare doubting the girls correct?" Azazel asked getting a nod from the Welsh Dragon holder. "Then may I propose a theory. You said during your date and the days leading up to it you felt as though you were being watched. Now hear me out, what if your king waited for you to die in order to bring you back so you would be in her debt?" Azazel asked getting Issei to slam his hands on Azazel's desk sharply standing up.

"THERE IS NO WAY SHE..." Issei started yelled but quickly thought it over. Kiba, Koneko, even Akeno, he saw all of them a lot more leading up to the date and that flier girl. She gave Issei a magic circle for Rias to teleport to him when he was dying. Issei clinched his fists turning to Vali.

"Take me back. I need to hear it from her." Issei demanded getting a snicker from Vali as he teleported Issei back to the park.

"Welp, Ill get Sirzechs and myself over there. You will need to pin him to calm him down so I suggest moving your ass over there ASAP." Azazel ordered Vali who obeyed and teleported after Issei while Azazel called Sirzechs. After 2 rings is when Sirzechs answered the call.

"I thought you were doing paperwork?" He joked as Azazel snickered.

"I was talking to the red Dragon and I brought up my theory. It seems to me that is what happened since he ordered Vali to teleport him back." Azazel described as Sirzechs quickly stood up from his seat.

"Ill meet you at the Occult research Club." Sirzechs said hanging up the phone turning to Grayfia with an uncharacteristic serious expression. "Lets get to baby sister. She may have just made enemies with a dragon." Sirzechs explained to his wife and queen.

"Understood my lord. Lets go." Grayfia said as she created a magic circle for the duo to jump through. 'Please hopefully she doesn't do anything rash while we are there.' Sirzechs thought.

 **AN: Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So next chapter will be the confrontation of Issei and Rias. Now, I didn't expect to make it like a betrayal book however it isn't. For the avoidance of Spoiling the story for you, lets say he will do anything for his new goal. As for his peerage, this is what I have planned:**

 **Queen: Murayama**

 **Bishop 1: Lucy (portaited by: Lucy Renault or Lucy Aoi)**

 **Bishop 2: Elsha (portaited by: Cassandra Aoi)**

 **Knight: Inuyasha**

 **Pawn: Natsu (this one is a maybe. Im not sure in it)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and as always, Stay Frosty Everyone!**

 **Discord Link:** discord. gg/xEApPAS


	2. DW 2

**Summary** : Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, he has always been grateful and in debt for Rias Gremory saving his life and has done everything for her he could. However, how would his view change if he looked back on those events with Raynare and truly questioned what has happened? Would he forgive her or would she feel the wrath of a dragon?

 **Small harem of 3-4 girls, AU, less perverted Issei, strong Issei, crossover abilities and people**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **{XXXXXX} scene skip**

 **A Dragons Wrath chapter 2**

 **XXXXXX**

' _Hopefully she doesn't do anything rash.'_ Is the thought Sirzechs is having as he arrives with his wife Grayfia in the Occult Research Club. Rias who was sitting in the chair jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion while Akeno, Kiba, and Asia were wide eyed at the sudden intrusion of a Devil Lord, while koneko was eating her sweets not entirely being bothered by the whole ordeal while Issei was no where to be found. When Sirzechs glanced at everyone, they were all down in the dumps like something bad happened but that could wait since he needed answers.

"Big brother?!" Rias exclaimed as she stood up from her chair while Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno quickly stood and bowed to Lord Lucifer who quickly put them at ease.

"Stand up and go next to Rias now." Sirzechs ordered making the three go to Rias' side but not without paling a little before rushing over to her while Asia stayed on the couch not sure of what to do.

"W-who are you mister?" She asked confused as Sirzechs looked ay her before politely smiling.

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, I am Rias' older brother. But now is not the time for this kind of talk. Go by Rias and stay put." He said with a calmer voice for her but she got the message loud and clear and quickly ran to Rias.

As Sirzechs turned around, Azazel appeared through a magic circle with a serious look on his face that was uncharacteristic for him. Akeno quickly stiffened up from the rage she has for Fallen angels but Rias put her hand on her forearm making her snap back to reality. Sirzechs nodded to Azazel and walked up to him. "I want you to be the last line of defense. Cause if Issei is coming here after finding out what has happened to him then there will be hell to pay." Sirzechs said getting a nod from Azazel.

"I understand. I gave Vali strict orders to subdue him and stop him if he got close to Rias. Hopefully he is able to take Issei down." Azazel said seriously as he stood next to Rias and her peerage completely and utterly confused.

"Wait big brother! Whats going on? Why is the Governor general of the Fallen angels in my club room?!" Rias demands pointing to Azazel who smirks at her.

"Listen here princess, I came here to protect you from your selfishness." Azazel said turning to Sirzechs. "Don't kill Issei but don't hold back against him either. Even the weakest wielder of the boosted gear could be a strong opponent if he has rage." Azazel said to Sirzechs who nodded walking to the door.

"No! I wont let you hurt Issei!" Rias said running to Sirzechs only for Azazel to grab Rias' forearm stopping her. "Let me go!" Rias growled as she tried to pull away from Azazel only to result in getting pushed back into her chair.

"Rias, we need to keep you safe right now. Your actions may have just pissed off a heavenly dragon." Azazel said cryptically to the ORC. Rias looks confused at first before gaining some composure and her thought process, Issei and Vali were the only heavenly dragons. ' _Oh no.'_ Rias thought as the area is flooded with pure rage and power that was coming from outside. Rias and everyone ran to the window to see Issei walking towards the building his gauntlet summoned and Vali simply following behind him.

Sirzechs growled slightly before walking through the doors turning to Rias and her peerage, "Protect her in case something happens. Grayfia you come with me to stop them." Sirzechs said as Grayfia and him ran out of the building.

"Rias, get back to the desk. Akeno stay next to her and prepare for some lightning magic. Kiba, pull out the strongest sword you got and stay next to me. Koneko, stand on the other side of me. Asia go behind Akeno to help her with magic attacks." Azazel ordered getting growls in return. "Listen, Sirzechs and I go back a few centuries so I know by now all of your names and capabilities. Now I want you in the formation I said and I want it now. This is to protect your king so do not argue with me." Azazel ordered flaring a tiny bit of power making them start to sweat but never the less, everyone go into position. ' _Hopefully Vali is able to subdue him_.' Azazel thought to himself.

As Sirzechs and Grayfia exited the building, they stopped in front of Issei, whose eyes were shifting from Emerald green to brown as if trying to maintain his emotions but cant decide which one to follow. Issei looked at the duo completely troubled and didn't know what to do at all, he wanted... no, He needed answers but he doesn't want to hurt anyone but if he has to hurt and fight his way to Rias to get his answers then he will.

Sirzechs watched the boy look down for a moment before his aura shot through the roof making the Devil king sweat a little at the sheer power of it. 'If he goes into Juggernaut mode then we will have a hard time with fighting him. Either way, I won't let him hurt Rias.' Sirzechs thought as he watched Issei closely.

( **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!** ) Ddraig boomed as Issei looked up with his armor on with aura that surpassed even Grayfia at full power. " **Your in my way.** " A voice said from the armor that didn't belong to Issei as he shot forward.

 **-Flashback 5 minutes-**

As Issei appeared back at the park, the events that took place at the park and his entire existence of being a devil becoming crystal clear to him. He was used, he was only saved because of the sacred gear he held! At that point he would have asked Raynare to kill him again if she was still alive since this life wasn't worth living anymore. Issei felt Vali appear behind him and decided to ignore him... for now.

Issei turned to the direction of his school and started walking while equipping his Boosted gear as it boosted. ( **Partner what are you going to do?** ) Ddraig's voice sounded from the gauntlet letting Vali hear his voice like before. "To get answers." Issei answered coldly making Vali recoil slightly not expecting someone like Issei who would protect his friends to act this way. He may not know Issei personally but he knew Issei's type and with Issei responding like that, Vali knew Rias made a grave mistake. No body likes dying just to be used later on.

"You know you will become a stray if you kill your master." Vali said following Issei with his hands in his pockets.

"I won't kill her. No, I need my answers before I do anything to her." Issei said as his eyes shift to green before going back to normal brown as he thought of it more. Unknown to him that the souls of the past wielders were waking up and were greeted by their old friend, Ddraig.

 **-Inside the sacred gear-**

As the souls awakened fully, they all formed around Ddraig in a white domain until one of the woman stepped forward snapping her fingers. The blank white domain them turned to a grassy area with lush scenery with beautiful trees, flowers and a blue sky. The woman has blonde haired and amber colored eyes, she wore a plain white t-shirt followed by tight skinny jeans and heels. Ddraig started laughing as he looked at his past hosts, major reunion that called for a talk as well.

 **(I understand you all awakened in response to my current hosts problems?)** Ddraig questioned getting nods, but the woman stepped forward. She had a look of sorrow on her face mixed with rage.

"Ddraig, tell us everything that has happened with your new host." She demanded getting a stern look from the dragon. "Don't give me that look. He is in this much pain to awaken us then you better explain before I send Belzard after you." She threatened the dragon getting him to chuckle. Belzard... the strongest user of the boosted gear while Elsha was the second strongest, and the current person threatening him. Belzard was a brute of a man with huge muscles and a figure that would make any one shiver, he had red eyes with white hair while he wore jeans, a unzipped hoodie and a cloth tied around his left bicep. Belzard was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed watchig the scene unfold, of course he couldn't stand up against Ddraig but it was still funny seeing Elsha threaten to use him.

 **(Alright Elsha you win. Now this is what has happened in the few months that Issei Hyoudou has awakened me.)** Ddraig said as he went into detail of everything that has happened starting with the Fallen angel killing him until just now.

Most of the previous hosts were pissed with Elsha and Belzard being the most furious. Elsha knew first hand of what Issei truly needs, he needs someone's unconditional love, not just because he has the boosted gear, but because he is Issei. Elsha knows first hand of the pain he is going through since she was never loved in her life, she was only sought after because of the power she had. Belzard stepped forward surprising the Welsh Dragon a great deal but whatever his strongest host had to say, he would listen and he would do whatever he was asked to do.

"Listen here Ddraig. Im taking his body over a long with everyone else here and we will fight our way to this Rias person. We will not harm her or her peerage, but whoever gets in our way or attacks us will be struck down." Belzard declared getting everyone to cheer at his plan while Ddraig simply smiled mentally.

( **Fine, Go for it.** ) Ddraig said as he let Belzard and everyone from the past take control of Issei.

 **XXXXXX**

As everyone took control of Issei, there combined knowledge of fighting, magic use, and experience all poured into Issei. He emitted a faint green glow but his eyes were a solid Emerald Green that seemed unreal. **(WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)** Ddraig boomed causing a massive gust of wind to occur kicking up some dirt making Sirzechs and Grayfia to cover their faces from the debris.

After a moment, they lowered their arms and looked at the balance breaker armor that was wrapped around Issei.

" **Your in my way.** " Issei said, what caught them bt surprise was the fact that his voice seemed to echo with other voices. Without wasting any more time, he shot forward in extreme speed kneeing Sirzechs in the stomach while simultaneously blocking Grayfia's magic with his right hand. Vali was shocked to the core at the display Issei showed, rage alone wouldn't give you this kind of fighting capabilities. _'Just what is going on with you?'_ Vali thought as he watched Issei send a fist to Sirzechs cheek sending him to the ground while kicking Grafia in the stomach making her skid back a few feet.

Sirzechs stood up but before he could do anything, Issei sent a fist to his cheek again sending him into the building. Before Grayfia had time to react, Issei charged her and grabbed her wrist and threw her next to her husband as he made his was to the clubroom.

"No we can't let him hurt Rias!" Sirzechs shouted as he stood up and ran at Issei with a sphere of destruction in his hand and shot it at Issei who side step at the last second as the orb hit the wall behind him. Issei ducked under an icicle that was shot from Grayfia, standing up straight Issei boosted a single time as he shot forward once again. Sirzechs tightened his stomach while Grayfia readied a quick spell but was unable to with Issei tripping her. Issei went low on the ground spinning his foot hitting Grayfia in the back of her leg tripping her, he then did a backflip kicking Sirzechs in the jaw sending him into the air while Issei landed on his feet.

Issei turned around walking towards the door to the room where everyone resided but was once again cut off by Grayfia and Sirzechs standing in front of him with not even a scratch on them.

" **You do know we are not trying to harm you right?** " Issei asked making Sirzechs and Grayfia confused. ' _What does he mean by we?_ ' Grayfia thought. " **Step out of the way or get thrown through the door. Pick.** " Issei ordered as the duo stood firm.

" **Guess you chose.** " Issei said shooting forward once again.

 **XXXXXX**

As Rias and everyone heard the fighting that Issei was putting up against her brother and wife, they were shocked but also extremely scared. Even with Sirzechs using barely any of his power, he should have subdued Issei easily but they felt his power grow and grow by the second. Even Azazel was a little frightened by the fighting.

" **Guess you chose.** " They all hear from the other side that didn't sound like Issei. The group heard more fighting but they heard more grunting until it went completely silent.

"Whats happen AHHH!" Rias screamed as she witnessed her doors blow open with Sirzechs and Grayfia flying in with no physical injuries but they were in fact exhausted. They all turned back to the door to see Issei walk in with Balance breaker armor on and Vali right behind waving his hand across his neck rapidly to Azazel.

"Oh shit." Azazel said as he watched Issei step closer but stopped in front of the panting bodies of Grayfia and Sirzechs. ' _This is going to end badly._ ' Azazel thought just as Issei's armor exploded revealing a saddened face that spoke a million words shocking everyone. Azazel watched as Issei's turn from the emerald green to his brown while he was stepping forward.

"Why... Why would you do it Rias?" Issei asked in his normal voice, no longer being controlled by all of the past users. "Why would you let me die. If you knew a fallen angel was in YOUR territory then why would you let her kill me?! All so you could have my gratitude and my undying loyalty?!" Issei shouted in anger. "Was that the only way you could have gained me?! Letting me die and then coming to my rescue?! I... I would..." He started but he grew conflicted, he was pissed off at her for allowing him to die, but he was also emotionally damaged after that day and he doesn't know what to do anymore. Rias shed a tear while everyone else looked down in shame.

"Rias... I would have done anything you asked if you would have told me. I would have joined you if only you asked. But I need this question answered and please do not lie to me." Issei said as he was on the verge of destruction of himself. If she lied to him them he would purge his pieces and kill himself, but if she told him the truth he would have a new plan to follow. "Did you know that Raynare would kill me and did you let it happen so I could loyally serve you?" Issei asked softly as he watched Rias slowly but surely nod her head with tears falling down her face.

He looked down at Sirzechs and Grayfia who were sitting up with wide eyes looking at Issei while Azazel growled silently at the confirmation. Issei fell to his knees completely destroyed.

"If I didn't have a sacred gear... would you have let me die?" Issei asked while looking down with a tear escaping his eyes. He couldn't trust looking at any of them right now but a sob coming from Rias confirmed his answer. Everything he has done, all the love he tried to show her meant nothing. He didn't know if she even knew that Issei loved her but right now he couldn't trust anyone anymore. That was until an arm wrapped around his shoulder bringing him close. Looking up, Issei saw Vali with a sad smile that he never showed anyone but, never the less Vali stood Issei up on his feet. As Issei thanked Vali for the help, he turned to Sirzechs and Grayfia and held his hands out to them which they took and he helped them to their feet.

"I am sorry for what I did to you both. It truthfully wasn't me." Issei said as he bowed to them. Sirzechs turned to Rias with a disapproving look on his face that spoke a 1000 words as he turned back to Issei. Sirzechs and Grayfia both knew what it was like to be so angry that you lose control of yourself. They all had a moment like that so they won't hold it against Issei since he didn't actually hurt them too badly, they will be sore later but nothing to major. Sirzechs turned to Azazel and Motioned him over while Sirzechs turned back to Issei.

"Issei, what is it that you would like to do now?" Sirzechs asks getting Issei to look up at the Devil king.

"I wish to become stronger! I want to clinb the ranks and be free from anyone who would use me." Issei said sadly but then knew the only way to be free from someone was to rank up. "However I understand the system of the Devils so I will stay in the service of Rias Gremory until I become a high class devil. But know this Rias." Issei said turning to the sobbing mess that was with the other girls, everyone turned to hear what Issei had to say.

"You have broke me. You have completely destroyed the love I had for you and everyone else. You proved to me that I can't trust anyone." Issei said emotionlessly as he looked at Sirzechs and Azazel, both of them couldn't blame Issei for what he said. "My wish for you two is to help train me after school every day until I make it to high class devil. Please." Issei said in a pleading tone as he bowed to them. Sirzechs turned to Azazel who simply shrugged with a small smile while Sirzechs nodded.

"We understand. For the next 3 months we will excuse you from school and have you train in the underworld. We will start in a week." Azazel said getting Issei to shake his head.

"No, I want it to start now." Issei said as he felt his body shut down, Issei widened his eyes as he fell to the ground hearing muffled voices of panic come from everyone as he closed his eyes.

 **-Inside the Boosted gear-**

Opening his eyes, Issei saw the most gorgeous woman he has ever laid eyes on in his life and what made her even more gorgeous was the smile she had on her face. Issei shook his head and looked around seeing a lot more people before coming to a stop on Ddraig and the guy standing next to him. Issei ignored everyone, including the hot babe in front of him as he stood up with no trouble and walked over to Ddraig and the man who were looking at him.

( **Welcome Partner, I am sorry for this but for the power you received you will need to offer payment for it.)** Ddraig said sorrowfully but to his surprise, Issei simply shrugged.

"It won't be long until I have mastered this power that you gave me Ddraig. So for payment, take my eyes." Issei said getting straight to the point but with added determination to his only friend at the current time. Elsha and Belzard both heard the sadness in his tone but decided to leave it be.

After a moment, Issei closed his eyes and opened them revealing his new eyes that were Crimson in color with no other noticeable features. While Belzard smiled at the new eye color that was the same as his, Ddraig took the opportunity to explain what just happened.

( **Partner, it seems that your earlier emotions awoke past Boosted Gear predecessors. The man next to me is named Belzard, he is the strongest one to ever wield me. He took down 2 White ones in his single life. The woman behind you is the second strongest user of me, but the strongest of the women, her name is Elsha. They have awakened and well took control of your body giving you their fighting styles, past experiences with magic, while also giving you their judgement. In a way, think of it this way, they all possessed you and each other them pitched in their experiences to make sure you got to Rias Gremory**.) Ddraig explained to Issei who simply turned his head confused.

"So like the Avatar state from Avatar the Last Airbender?" Issei asked getting Ddraig to blink a few times. Ddraig completely forgot how easily Issei could simply things after all the TV he watched when he was little.

( **Thats exactly what it is**.) Ddraig said feeling dumb at how simple he could have explained it. Elsha and Belzard both started laughing at the dragon before turning back to Issei.

"You wish to be strong?" Belzard asked simply getting a nod from Issei. "Good. Every day, you will train with the people on the outside, but at night we get you. Everyone of these souls will provide guidance and some form of training. Elsha will teach you in magic, Terry will teach you in judgement and when to anticipate an attack, Leo will teach you with Swordsmanship and bow arrows since you will never know when it will come in handy. While I will teach you in hand to hand combat. This begins tonight so prepare for hell kid." Belzard said as he flicked Issei's forehead. "See you tonight." He said as the area started to glow in Issei's eyes as he was pushed out of the sacred gear.

 **XXXXXX**

Issei without opening his eyes slowly sat up hearing protests from Rias and everyone else.

"How long was I out for?" Issei asked emotionlessly getting Rias to cover her mouth with her hands. She knew without a doubt that she broke him.

"for about a minute kid." Azazel answered him as Issei turned his head towards Azazel's direction slowly opening his getting a few gasps from everyone as they saw blood red eyes instead of his normal brown.

"I-issei?" Asia kneeled down as she was about to touch Issei's cheek, what stopped her was Issei's eyes quickly forming a slit in them as a powerful gust of wind radiating from Issei pushed everyone away from him as he stood up.

"Dont touch me!" Issei shouted making the ORC back away from him in fear as he stopped the flow of his power, reverting his eyes back to normal but the color staying as blood red. Turning towards Azazel and Sirzechs he bowed again.

"Please, let me start my training now." Issei asked getting both of them to turn to each other and nod.

Azazel turned to Issei and spoke first, "Fine Issei. We will train you with a friend of ours. The next three months will be training you by having you work out to gain muscle while also learning combat strategies. Then you will train with our friend for a while and once you are able to use your balance breaker, we will train you with it to see how long you are able to hold it for." Azazel explained getting a nod from Sirzechs.

"However there is a condition, this will be only a few hours after school everyday. On weekend's you will go to the UFC gym in the area to spar with random people to see how much you have come forward." Sirzechs says dropping a bomb on him. He quickly looked at Sirzechs with a questioning look.

"Wouldn't that hurt them? Im a devil so don't I have enhanced strength?" Issei asked getting chuckles from the pair and Grayfia.

"You would normally be correct but these guys are tougher then I am and they could in fact kill you." Azazel said in a serious voice. "Besides, by the end of your training there will be a meeting between all the factions so you could make your grand entrance then. But until that day, you will attend school, train with us, help Rias where ever she needs it and then sleep." Azazel finished as he turned to Sirzechs and Grayfia who both simply nodded.

Sirzechs turned to Rias with a look of disappointment again, "We will be having a talk about this later. For now though be glad that he didn't come here for blood cause I don't think I would have been able to stop him." Sirzechs stated coldly towards his sister who simply nodded her head at a loss for words.

"Now that is over and dealt with. Go home and relax. Rias and Asia, I have a place for you both to stay. Issei, I also have a place for you currently." Sirzechs said with a smile while Azazel had a similar smirk. All Issei could do is gulp nervously as Sirzechs teleports away with him and Grayfia leaving a stunned ORC.

"Where is he taking my pawn?!" Rias demanded of Azazel who simply smirked at her. The simple action made Rias back away as Vali stepped forward summoning his Divine dividing making everyone put their guards up along weapons.

"You have no room to talk or demand anything from anyone. At this point your pawn is no longer yours. A word of advice, don't piss him off and treat him like a normal person and not your toy." Vali warned as he glared harshly at the Red Haired princess. Azazel adopted a serious face looking at Rias.

"Your pawn is broken because of you Rias and yet you still want him. Wake up, this isn't some dream where your actions don't go without consequence. Your pawn trusted you and now he found out why he was resurrected, which caused him to be shattered. But you have our guarantee, he will not leave your peerage... Yet." Azazel said before jumping through a teleportation circle with Vali leaving the ORC alone.

"Rias... what do we do now?" Akeno asked as she sat down on the couch with everyone else. Rias walked to her desk and sat down not knowing what to do at all. She never thought something like this could happen, hopefully she can fix her wrongs and make him fall for her again.

"For now we move forward." Rias said as she wiped her tears away.

 **XXXXXX**

As Issei, Sirzechs, and Grayfia appeared in a large room, Issei thought process was blank as well as every emotion at the current point in time. Besides train, he had nothing to do. He truthfully didn't want to go back to Rias with what she has done to him but he knew he would have to sooner or later. If not for the sacred gear, Issei would have stayed dead. That would do a number on anyone's mind and Grayfia knew first hand of what could happen to him cause of this.

Grayfia walked over to Issei and before he could protest, she pulled him into a hug where he instantly broke down. Grayfia turned to her husband who sat down on a couch across from them watching what she would do. Grayfia changed clothing with a magic circle revealing a blank white shirt and sweatpants that made Sirzechs blush.

' _Its been a while since she wore something like that. She still looks stupidly hot in those cloths._ ' The devil king thought as he watched his wife sit Issei down with her as he cried on her shoulder. This reminded her of someone that needed help from her past, and the more Grayfia thought about it the more she thought Issei would be the one to help her.

After a few minutes, Issei stopped crying but also was asleep with his head on Grayfia's lap like a little kid that made Sirzechs and Grayfia smile at the young Red Dragon. He may have been a pervert, but Grayfia will also teach him how to treat women and also other life things he will need.

"Well, it seems he let out all of his tears." Grayfia said as she subconsciously stroked his hair. Looking up at her husband who was deep in thought, she asked, "well whats going to happen first?" Sirzechs snapped out of whatever he was thinking about as Azazel appeared in front of them.

"First things first. We find Issei a companion, not a human one but an animal. One he could train with a grow up with." Sirzechs said thinking of an animal that hd a long life span but Azazel cleared his throat gaining the floor.

"There is a special wolf that my friend has found. The wolf is still a pup and has been ignoring my friend for a while but whenever the wolf was asleep he did a few tests and found out the this wolf is one of a kind." Azazel explained.

"One of a kind how?" Grayfia asked as she heard Issei groan in his sleep at the stopping of her stroking his hair. She giggled softly before paying attention to Azazel again.

"This wolf can turn into a human, and before you ask no this isn't a werewolf. Its some sort of magic the wolf can do to change its form to Human and wolf. He believes that the wolf will live in human years instead of dog so if we can get a bond between it and Issei, then maybe it will have the same lifespan as Issei. Well thats my theory anyways." Azazel thoughtfully stated as he sat down next to Sirzechs.

"Well it's a start. Tomorrow we will start his training in full after classes, lets hope the kid survives." Sirzechs says as everyone looked at the sleeping form of Issei.

 **AN: And thats a wrap. Now for those who don't know, this story is inspired by Slavic Warriors "The Road of Domination" so there will be some elements from his story that he is letting me use. He is also the main factor for how these chapters go so go check out his story.**

 **Now, last chapter I put up the listing for the peerage. That has changed and his peerage altogether has changed where as the Harem has stayed the same. For any questions or concerns PM but if you guys are gonna be assholes about certain things then prepare to be ritually ignored.**

 **Anyways, That's all I got to say for the AN. I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, Stay Frosty Everyone!**

 **Discord link:** discord. gg/xEApPAS


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: We are back with another chapter for Dragon's Wrath! Before it begins a quick reminder... This story is inspired by my good friend Slavic Warrior's story Road of Domination. He is also one of the major deciders to how this story turns out and is supplying 75% of the ideas for this story. So go check him out!**

 **Now another thing: Last chapter Issei flared his power when Asia went to touch him but some mistook that for him getting angry with her. That is NOT what happened, he didn't get angry with her. He was upset yes, but not specifically at her since he just found out that Rias let him die in order to gain his loyalty... I dont know about you guys but if if someone knew my death was imminent and they could help me or stop it, I would expect them too. Not have them let me die so I could be in debt to them. Issei in time will start to let people back into his heart to fully earn his trust but for now besides a select few that are named in this chapter, he won't trust a lot of people.**

 **Final thing: for those who are saying this isn't how they would react in canon you might want to do yourselves a favor and go read something else or go to the actual anime/ manga if your looking for something canon. Cause besides the timeline for the moment you will not find anything canon here. So sorry... not sorry. Anyways, without further ado, lets get into DW chapter 3!**

 **Summary** : Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, he has always been grateful and in debt for Rias Gremory saving his life and has done everything for her he could. However, how would his view change if he looked back on those events with Raynare and truly questioned what has happened? Would he forgive her or would she feel the wrath of a dragon?

 **Small harem of 3-4 girls, AU, less perverted Issei, strong Issei, crossover abilities and people**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **{XXXXXX} scene skip**

 **A Dragons Wrath chapter 3**

 **XXXXXX**

As Sirzechs and Azazel talked, Grayfia stretched her legs out onto the cushioned footrest in front of her as Issei slept with his head in her lap which she found kind of cute. She saw this as a sister and brother type of interaction and considering she was far older then he was, it kind of fit. She looked up at her husband and Azazel who smiled at her as they earned a smile back.

"Azazel, go get the wolf from your friend. We will do the bonding ritual tomorrow and then his training with us begins." Sirzechs says as Azazel nods and vanishes through a magic circle leaving the couple a lone with a sleeping Issei.

"You know that wolf will target Rias if she gets close to Issei. The ritual not only carries age over but it also carries emotion and it shows the other it's past." Grayfia said to Sirzechs. He widened his eyes slightly at hearing what the ritual does in detail, maybe it wasn't the best move but Issei needs someone in his life to trust, and an animal's love and trust is unconditional and will last several lifetimes. Sirzechs smiles and shakes his head softly.

"I understand the risks but she needs to learn that her plans can hurt others. No one likes being killed and then used like Issei here was, thats why he will become the strongest Red Dragon emperor." Sirzechs said full of determination shocking Grayfia slightly. ' _He is never this determined to help someone.'_ Grayfia thought as she looked him over.

"So what you are saying my dear is that you will help Issei achieve the rank of High class devil..." Grayfia started as Sirzechs smiled.

"And I will have him get a peerage. But there is a cost from the three of us for helping him achieve this goal. My cost is that he will need to become a great king and stay with the Devil faction. Azazel says he wants his cost to be Issei staying put for 2 hours while he studies the Boosted gear along with his soon to be companion. All we need to know is your cost for helping him." Sirzechs explained getting Grayfia to think for a moment. She could ask for so many things from this boy but only one of them will benefit all of the devils. Grayfia looked up with a determined look that Sirzechs knew all to well. ' _Uh oh_.' Sirzechs thought as he watched his wife smile softly.

"I will talk it over with Issei alone. I want to see his response before I tell you and Azazel the details." Grayfia said as she went back to looking at Issei. Sirzechs sighed leaning back into his seat knowing what she is going to ask of him.

"You know it's suicide. She won't let anyone near her that isn't you and even then it's shaky at best after what she saw." Sirzechs said with a sad tone but knowing his wife, that is what she will ask of Issei. The look he got in response told him just that, nothing was going to deter her from the path she has chosen.

"Sirzechs, I will get my sister out of her shell. I feel like Issei will be the to break it and get through to her that, someone in the world will love her for her and not cause of some title or because they want for us to teach them. Issei now understands the feeling of betrayal of his trust and feelings." Grayfia said lightly as she stopped stroking his hair. She looked up into the eyes of her husband with fire in her eyes. "They will fix each other. I just know they will and that is why I will let him know of my bargain in 2 months. That way I know he will be able to protect her." Grayfia concluded getting a smile from Sirzechs. He may not entirely agree with her reasoning but he understood that if the two could fall for each other then the devil race will thrive once more. However the thought that came to mind was what would happen if Issei was slain, what would happen then?

Sirzechs was brought out of his thoughts as Azazel appeared with a pure white puppy in hand that was asleep. Grayfia couldn't help but go aww at it while Sirzechs commented cute at it. Azazel smirked and placed the puppy on Issei's lap getting a whine from the animal until it curled up on his lap.

The sudden weight was enough to wake Issei up. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw silver eyes staring into his Crimson ones before he knew instantly where he was and started blushing. He slowly sat up getting giggles from Grayfia seeing his flustered look which she didn't mind, her husband might but Sirzechs knew the boy had a kind heart so he knew that him blushing was mainly where he was located which he didn't get angry over either. As Issei looked at everyone, he still felt the weight in his lap and when he looked down, he saw the pure white puppy in his lap that was larger then others.

The wolf slowly started to stir awake at the sudden movements under him, when he awoke, he looked around until his eyes laid on Issei and instantly started barking happily. Issei smiled and let the wolf climb up his form while he laughed.

"Who got the dog?" Issei asked as watched the puppy slid down his chest once again until giving up and going to Grayfia and laying down against her leg.

"Its an Arctic wolf Issei. Though this one is a very very rare one with the ability to transform into a human. So tomorrow we will be doing a ritual that will make the wolf and you bonded by the very soul. This will make the wolf's life span as long as your's and will also make it's age the same. What I mean by this is when you die, he will die and after the ritual, he will be 16 years old." Azazel explained as Issei nodded in understanding. Sirzechs smiled as he watched Issei pick up the wolf and laid him down on his lap again.

"Whats his name?" Issei asked as he pet the wolf in his lap. Everyone turned to Azazel who simply shrugged.

"He doesn't have one. My friend was going to get rid of him when he was year old anyways." Azazel said to Issei. Issei took up a thinking pose until the perfect name came to mind.

"Nero... that will be his name." Issei said as he heard the newly named wolf make a noise that sounded like approval as it went to sleep. Issei looked up see everyone's looks turn from the smiling kind to serious. "What's wrong?" Issei questioned as Azazel walked over to him.

"Issei, tomorrow we will start training you. However this will cost you." Azazel said making Issei gulp. "My cost is you let me study the Boosted gear for 2 hours along with Nero." Azazel said making Issei raise an eyebrow.

"Mine is that when you become a high class devil, you become a great King and you stay loyal to the devil faction." Sirzechs said next making Issei smile. He figured they would want something else, but these were going to be paid in full. All eyes went to Grayfia since she was the only one left.

"I will tell you my cost at a later date. But for now, get used to the house. Its yours Issei, we will be back tomorrow for the ritual and the beginning of your training." Grayfia said standing up along with Sirzechs. "Goodnight Issei." Grayfia said as all three adults left him and Nero alone. Issei looked down at the wolf and gently picked him up walking to their new bedroom.

When he opened the door, he saw a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room with nightstands and a dresser in a corner but for now he wanted sleep. He gently set the wolf down at the top of the bed and laid down next to it as the two fell asleep together not realizing that they were going to be brothers the next day.

 **XXXXXX**

As Issei opened his eyes, he saw the lush green environment that he saw just earlier that day. He looked around and next to the tall tree, he saw 5 people standing there looking at Issei. He recognized Belzard and the beauty next to him who was Elsha, the other 3 looked unfamiliar. As he approached, he looked at the other three with interest.

The man standing by the tree was a 6'3 wearing no shirt but had black shorts on with a red cape flowing behind him where a shield on his back blocking most of the cape from moving. He wore forearm and shin guard's while also having a Xiphos sword on his waist. He also wear a bronze colored helmet that covered most of his face revealing his eye's only.

The next person was a slender man that had blonde hair while wearing heavy clothing like he used to live in the cold for a majority of his life. He had a Calvary sword strapped to his side similar to the other man but from the look of this man, he is calm and always has his guard up like he is waiting for someone to strike him. Issei couldn't help but shiver a little from him, he had a feeling that Terry was just a fake name since he knew that is who was going to teach him and help with his judgement.

The last man was wearing black sweatpants with no shirt on. He didn't have any weapon like the other two but he had long red hair and green emerald eyes. 'Wait... that color.' Issei thought watching the man smirk showing off his teeth that were a tad sharper then most making Issei realize who he was.

"DDRAIG?!?!" Issei shouted questioningly backing up slightly. Ddraig starts laughing seeing Issei's response, Everyone smirked and a few chuckled as Ddraig laughed.

( **Indeed it is me partner. Are you ready to begin your training**?) Ddraig questioned in a serious tone making everyone stop their giggling and get into serious mode. Issei nodded his head getting a smirk from Ddraig. ( **Good, your training will start with Dušan in your judgement, after that you will go to Alexander to learn about the history and combat of the Spartans.)** Ddraig said getting Issei to widen his eyes.

"Wait you mean THE spartans? The one's that defended against the Persians?" Issei questioned cutting Ddraig off. Ddraig snickered and nodded his head.

 **(Yes Partner. After you learn some from him you will go to Elsha to practice your magic, then from there you will come to me to learn something no one else has. Finally, your training will end when you go to Belzard for hand to hand combat training. Understood?)** Ddraig concluded getting a nod from Issei showing he was ready as Ddraig turned to everyone. ( **Alright lets do it!)** Ddraig shouted to everyone as they went to their areas.

 **XXXXXX**

As Issei stood in front of Dušan, he was expecting to be told to dodge his attacks as best as he could but not this. "Okay Issei, from what I understand. You trained with a decent sword wielder and knight before the rating game. Am I correct?" He said shocking at how soft and nice the person was. Guess you really can't judge a book from it's cover. Issei nodded his head getting Dušan to continue, "Okay so you understand simple battle tactics and prediction to a degree. My job is to enhance it, so Alex here will try to strike me from anywhere he can and I will block it and make an unpredictable move against him. Now it's important to note that everyone is different, so a simple punch to the chest is unpredictable to some while to others you need to do something a bit more complicated." Dušan explained as he turned to Alexander and drew his sword while Alexander simply nodded and drew his sword staring Dušan down.

Alex shot forward jabbing his sword forward while Dušan jumped to the side and slapped his wrist to the side while holding a small dagger against Alex's throat. Dušan smirked and let the dagger down and turned to Issei who had a serious look from watching the move.

"See what I did? I not only got out of the sword's way, but I made sure he couldn't swing back at me so I slapped his wrist away and quickly did a finishing blow. One move could be the difference between life and death. Make sure to be thinking 5 moves a head." Dušan explained. "Now any questions?" He asked.

"Why does Belzard call you Terry?" Issei asked. Dušan grew a tick mark above his head turning to Belzard who simply started whistling walking away.

"He named me Terry cause I look like a Terry while he named Alexander Leo cause of his birth month. His birth sign is that of a Leo. But be careful, Belzard is being nice to you but you will get a nickname from him as well." Dušan warned Issei who nodded rapidly.

' _Note to self: Don't do anything stupid in front of Belzard.'_ Issei thought as he continued to listen to Dušan's teaching.

 **XXXXXX**

After 2 hours of training with Dušan, Issei was able to successfully "kill" Dušan 10 times out of 100. After each attempt, weather he failed or succeeded, Dušan told Issei where he could improve on and what he could do better. Thought what made Issei gulp was the fact that this is all they would be doing for the next few months, sharpening his judgement skills while Dušan slowly gets faster and complicating his moves to make Issei's reaction time quicker.

However currently, Issei was learning about Spartan culture and history. He was wondering why he needed to learn about their culture and history but slowly understood why. The point of the lesson was to not think of yourself as the best and to always make necessary precautions for everything. The Spartan's were fierce fighters so they never thought that they were going to be defeated until the battle of Leuctra where Thebes defeated the Spartans in combat ruining their military reign.

After an hour of explaining the history and culture, Alex took out his sword and Shield, tossing them to Issei who was able to catch the sword but not the shield quick enough having it slam into him making him fall onto his ass. Issei growled silently at being clumsy before he stood up and picked up the shield that was heavy in his opinion but that didn't stop him from lifting it up and facing Alexander.

"Good you are able to wield them. However I see the tension you have with the shield... Come here, Belzard and Ddraig!" Alexander shouted to the two men who came running up to Issei and Alex. As soon as they got to them Alexander started to explain, "okay so I need help from you two mainly Ddraig. Belzard, what I need from you is to reconfigure the shield so it's lighter and it can be retracted and called upon with a flick of the wrist. Ddraig, I want you to summon it into the real world for Issei to use along with my sword. I want him practicing in his free time to become a warrior like the spartans."

Issei looked at Alex with amazement and started to like him above the other teachers even if he is the second one he has trained with. As Belzard grabbed the shield and started working on it, Ddraig looked at Issei and nodded.

( **You will become a great warrior. I guess you will become the strongest Red Dragon emperor ever. Since you won't die of old age any time soon and the strongest people I had are training you in their specialty. So I guess Im stuck with you.** ) Ddraig said faking exhaustion about being stuck with Issei as his host for a while that made Issei and everyone around laugh even the Spartan.

Belzard returned a moment later with a small device that looked like Kratos' retractae shield in the new game that Issei got. Issei wasn't going to lie, thats the main reason why he found spartan's so interesting was because of Kratos. But once Belzard strapped it to his forearm, Ddraig snapped his fingers causing the sword and device to glow red before the glow faded.

"What did you do Ddraig?" Issei questioned his resident dragon. The said dragon looked at his host with a smirk.

( **When you wake up, both the sword and retractable shield will be there. The sword will** **be in a sheathe next to your bed, more specifically on the nightstand. The shield will be on your left wrist. Its a like a sleeve on your forearm like Belzard is attaching to you now.** ) Ddraig explained as he pointed to the device. ( **Flick your forearm.** ) Ddraig ordered.

Doing what he was told, Issei flicked his wrist making a shield form as it spun together. It was light and also very durable which Issei found awesome. Issei turned to Alex and bowed to him, "Thank you. I shall train ever I have the time. I also refuse to take the shield off." Issei said getting a smile from everyone. He stood back up and smiled while he retracted the shield, "Alright. Who's next?"

 **XXXXXX**

"CRAP!" Issei shouted for the 100th time in a row as he flicked his newly required shield up blocking another fireball attack from Elsha. She had a sadistic smile on her face as she walked over to Issei with a slow pace as she formed another fireball. Issei widened his eyes as he rolled to the side dodging another strike but quickly raised his shield up blocking the next attack.

"Ufufufu. Quick thinking using the shield to block my attack this time." Elsha thought as her hand started to crackle with lightning making Issei's eyes widen as he put up his shield again just as the beam of lightning hit him sending him flying into a tree. ' _She is going to kill me_!' Issei thought as he ducked just in time to avoid getting ripped apart like the tree by lightning.

"I thought you were going to teach me magic?!" Issei shouted as he jumped over Elsha who appeared in front of him with an icicle in her hand jabbing it at him. As he rolled to a stop, he pulled out his new sword slashing at Elsha's ice which it easily broke.

Issei saw her left hand flicker while speaking the word "Kvistr." Before he could dodge, a tree vine wrapped around his leg and lifted him up into the air making Issei drop his sword. Elsha started giggling seeing Issei's blank face blinking occasionally making her laugh even more.

"My dear Issei, In order to understand magic, you must first understand how to avoid it and how to predict certain spells. Only then will you have the patience to learn the spell you want to learn. All magic however come at a price." Elsha said as she circled the ensnared Issei.

"Oh? What kind of price?" Issei inquired.

As Elsha thought for a moment, Issei found a way to escape but before he could do it another vine wrapped itself around Issei's arms making escape impossible. "Well my dear, some can make you exhausted while others might not even have a cost. But there are some that cost you your very own life." Elsha stated in a serious tone. "Like the magic Ddraig want's to teach you. His comes at a price if you use it to much. That is why Im gonna have him hold off on it for a month so you can become better with magic as a whole." Elsha said as she aimed her hand down to the ground causing the vines to shake.

"Uh oh." Issei said as he fell to the ground with a thud. Slowly sitting up rubbing his head, he watched Elsha walk to him.

"Stop faking with me Issei." Elsha ordered getting Issei to act confused. He knew what she was talking about but he needed to keep the act up, he refused to let anyone in. "Cut the crap Issei. Put the mask away and let us try to heal you. You can't be healed if you push people away." Elsha said as she sat down opposite of him. Issei's expression quickly darkened to the point of zero emotion and void of any regard for life.

"And what if I don't want to be healed?" Issei questioned as he tried to stand up but Elsha wasn't going to let him walk away that easily and that quickly into this talk. She quickly stood up in front of him kicking him in the chest sending him to the ground before he could even blink. With the momentary stun, She quickly sat down on his stomach and held his arms above his head with her head dangerously close to his with her mounds hovering over his chest.

"I know the feeling of your trust being betrayed to the point of damnation, but Issei she may have let you die but you won't be able to stay mad at her forever. Let other's in to help you stay angry with her." Elsha said with a goofy smile making Issei blush a bit. He turned his head away from her's as a tear fell.

"It's not just that Elsha. I not only trusted her but I loved her." Issei said as Elsha let go of his hands sitting up, but not leaving her seat on Issei's stomach. He quickly wiped all the tears from his eyes before they fell and turned back to Elsha. "Raynare screwed me over, I doubted and debated with myself if the girls even liked me or if they faked their interest in me. But her constant teasing, her always telling me to get something done and nothing in the end was too much. And I'm not talking about like me sucking on her breast, Im talking about actual gratitude and not using my perverted side to get me to do something." Issei explained as Elsha started to know what Issei was saying. He would have done anything for her, but her reward for anything was for his perversion, not for his benefit.

"I understand. I was only used for power and when I turned the age of 16 I only did things for people who liked me for me. They were normally angels and gods but even still, I trusted them and they trusted me." Elsha explained as she stared into his brand new crimson eyes. "What I am trying to say is, eliminate the people who you have doubts about and only have those you trust and like into your life. So like all of us, Ddraig, Nero, your two perverted friends, Sirzechs, Azazel and Grayfia. All of us will be here for you no matter what." Elsha stated as she smiled genuinely at Issei getting another blush out of the 16 year old.

Issei sat up while Elsha stayed in his lap confused until she got a kiss on the cheek from Issei leaving her a bright red mess. "Thank you Elsha. It means a lot to me that you care and are willing to help me." Issei said with a smile leaving Elsha to have steam coming from her ears like any cartoon character.

"I-its n-no problem I-issei." Elsha stuttered out as Issei chuckled. Elsha gained a pouty look until she stood up and held a hand out to him. "Well my time with you is up. Time for the final act of the night which is a hand to hand combat fight with Belzard. Good luck." Elsha stated as she walked away while Issei went to go find Belzard.

 **XXXXXX**

Issei's final training of the night was against Belzard in a hand to hand combat fight. What Belzard was going to do was see which fighting style best suited him thus the reason for a fight. Belzard was a tough bastard to hit and if Issei at least got one hit in then Belzard was going train him in everything just so he became an unstoppable machine.

"BEGIN!" Ddraig shouted from the side starting the fight. Belzard in that instant took off at Issei who was clearly expecting Belzard's speed to be this great and received a punch in the stomach as a result. Coughing up spit, Issei wasn't able to react when Belzard sent his fist into Issei's jaw sending him across the field slamming into a tree. Falling to his hands and knee's, Issei quickly understood why Belzard was the strongest, he was fast, powerful and really quick with strategies. Issei realized then he stood no chance against the guy as he looked up at him.

' _When he charges again I will roll to the side and throw a punch at his temple. Maybe that will work._ ' Issei thought trying to come up with a game plan like Dušan taught him to do a few hours before hand. As Belzard charged forward again, Issei sprung his plan into action and rolled to the side just as Belzard's fist smashed the tree into bits but he couldn't but smile, Issei instead of being a perv or charging head first thinking he could win, he made a plan on his own and is putting it to use.

' _Not bad kid_.' Belzard thought as Issei's fist collided into his jaw not making much of an effect on him while Issei's hand started to throb.

"OW!" Issei shouted as he held his hand as it throbbed while bright red making Ddraig laugh.

( **Belzard is known to be the hardest guy. He literally would charge head first into a wall to break it. His head is constructed with the hardest metal on the planet**!) Ddraig commented making everyone start to laugh while Belzard started to glare at the Dragon that was in a human form. Belzard turned to Issei with a smile that shocked Ddraig since the man never showed any emotion beyond the cold grunt in his life.

"You managed to lay a hit on me. Very well done. Now for the next 2 hours until you wake up, we will drill you on ever martial art that I have been taught. Get ready for a lot of learning kid. For the next 3 months you will be trained day and night so you better learn to adapt fast." Belzard explained as he motioned Issei to follow him.

"Let us begin..." Belzard stated as he started to train Issei in the ways of Martial arts until he woke up the next morning where things would get even more crazier.

 **XXXXXX**

As Issei woke up, he noticed that Nero wasn't anywhere to be seen. But seconds later, he noticed a weight above his head and instantly knew where Nero was but not before letting out a chuckle. The wolf in the middle of the night, woke up and went on top of Issei's head and decided that was a perfect area to fall back asleep again.

As Issei slowly tried to lift his head without waking Nero up, he heard giggling that made him stop completely. Not caring about waking Nero up, he sat up in his bed with lightning speed as he was looking at Sirzechs, Grayfia and Azazel.

"How the hell did you get into my room without waking Nero?" Issei asked completely confused while Azazel eyed the sword and his sleeve like gauntlet on his forearm. Deciding to question it later, Issei and Nero were their main focus since it was the time for them to do the ritual.

"Nevermind that now Issei. Come to the living room, we have a ritual to do." Azazel said as he turned around and walked out of the room with Grayfia and Sirzechs following behind. Issei stood up grabbing his new sword and strapped it to his back then grabbed Nero going to the living room.

When he got to the living room, he noticed that the room was darker then normal but continued to the middle of the room in between everyone. Issei looked at everyone until he noticed that Sirzechs held 2 pawn pieces but Issei could tell they were not any ordinary pieces.

"Alright Issei, this ritual is very simple. Sirzechs is going to take out your pawn pieces and place one of those into you while he places the other one into Nero. Beelzebub invented these not so long ago so this is a test to see if the ritual will work. If it does work, then Nero and you should be connect by the very soul and Nero should be a lot bigger and older." Azazel explained as Sirzechs walked up to Issei.

"This will also take you out of my sister's peerage unofficially. You will still need to help her with stray devil's and rating games with her until you get to high class." Sirzechs said as a magic circle appeared in front of Issei's chest with Sirzechs reaching in. ' _HUH_?!' Issei thought as Sirzechs brought out his 8 pawn pieces while putting in the one while also putting the other into Nero.

"Was that it?" Issei asked speaking too soon as Nero began to glow as he howled in pain. Issei started to panic and sat him onto the ground and stepped back along with the others in the room. The howling after a moment grew louder and more mature, Nero's body started to grow into that of a full grown wolf.

After a few moments, the glow that surrounded Nero stopped showing off his new form which was much bigger and stronger, his eye color turned into a very pure yellow color while his teeth grew longer and sharper. Nero stood up and looked around until he saw Issei and walked next to his side and sat down.

"Was that all?" Issei asked as he kneeled down and started to pet Nero while Azazel thought for a moment.

"Nero, Hopefully you can understand me but I want you to shift to your human form." Azazel said rubbing his chin thoughtfully as Nero closed his eyes with a magic circle appearing below him. As the magic circle went up his body in a quick motion, the wolf was replaced with a boy that was no older then 16 years old. The boy had brown hair, blue eyes and no physical marks on him. He wore a green unzipped jacket with the sleeves pulled up with a white shirt on underneath and jeans while also having black gym shoes on. The boy was sitting with his legs crossed looking around the room.

"Can you speak by chance?" Azazel asked trying to see if the ritual had any side effects. Sirzechs was also curious while Grayfia just stood in the corner looking Nero over carefully.

"I think?" Nero said in a confused manner. "The ritual worked! I can talk and I feel stronger and Im..." Nero started saying excitedly until he saw Issei's memories and started growling.

"And there it is." Azazel said with a chuckle getting Sirzechs to sigh.

"Nero, I must ask you not to hurt Rias even if she has hurt Issei." Sirzechs said but Issei glared at Sirzechs coldly. Grayfia gasped when she saw Issei's eyes form the slit while Azazel rubbed his chin thoughtfully again. However none of them went to guard Sirzechs since they knew Issei wasn't going to attack, but instead shout out his heart this time.

"Hurt me? HURT ME?! No she didn't hurt me! She destroyed my trust and destroyed my heart! I loved her Sirzechs and she exploited that and my pervertedness to get what she wanted done!" Issei shouted shocking Sirzechs, but before he could ask what Issei meant by loved Issei continued. "I can't trust any of them. I just can't be around them not knowing if they truly care or if they just want me around cause of the boosted gear." Issei said as a tear escaped his eye but that didn't stop him and everyone knew it.

"That's why I won't use the boosted gear while in her presence. I have learned the basics of a lot of Martial arts and I have also learned to wield the Spartan sword and shield." Issei said as he flicked his left forearm making the shield form together in front of everyone's eyes but quickly retracted the shield by flicking his forearm again.

"Now I must get to school, excuse me. Its casual week this week so I don't need to wear my academy uniform." Issei said with a large smirk on his face as he rushes to his new bedroom before realizing he had no clothes. He walked back to the living room but just to see Grayfia throw a backpack at him with 3 pairs of clothing in it.

"You may not prepare for certain things but I do. In there contains 3 pairs of clothing and a magic circle pamphlet that will summon the rest. Now get to school." Grayfia said with a smile making the other adults start to snicker at the way she said it.

Issei sighed heavily, "Okay mom!" He said in an accusing tone getting a pillow to hit his back.

As Issei changed into a black t-shirt, he realized it was a little tight. ' _I only wore this last week and it was fine. What the hell?_ ' Issei thought until Ddraig's voice spoke.

( **Partner, it most likely doesn't fit cause of the new found muscles you gained in last night training.** ) Ddraig commented getting Issei to become completely confused. He quickly ran out of the room tossing his shirt off to the side as he went into the bathroom looking in the mirror. Now visible was a six pack and his chest more buff and noticeable while his arm biceps and triceps were bigger and even more noticeable. ' _THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!_ ' Issei shouted in his head as he looked over his new body.

( **Relax partner and I can explain. You bring your consciousness into the boosted gear but not only that, the muscles and experience you earn in it goes back to the real world. The moment everything becomes hazy is when your real world body adjusts to the changes and places all the progress you had into it. So tomorrow you will be more defined and bigger and so on and so forth.** ) Ddraig explained to Issei who sighed not knowing what to do. All his shirts were the same size but decided to improvise. Issei ran back to his room missing the laughing coming from Nero and the adults.

Issei quickly grabbed the pamphlet and focused his energy into it before a bunch of clothes appeared in front of him through the Gremory magic circle. Issei quickly spotted his black zip up hoodie and put it on and zipped up the zipper half way revealing some of his chest while he put the hood up and grabbed his school stuff and ran out the door ignoring everyone else. Even after he left everyone was laughing while Nero got used to his new form by standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nero, follow him since I enrolled you into school this morning. Same class with Issei so get going." Azazel said to Nero who quickly smiled and ran out the door leaving Sirzechs and Grayfia confused.

"Okay first off, that was extremely quick to enroll Nero into school since this was an experiment. Secondly, why did you enroll him? He is mainly a wolf so why would you put him to a school?" Grayfia questioned getting a smirk from the govern general.

"Lets just call it a social experiment. I want to see how Nero operates with other people besides Issei. Even though he just literally turned into a 16 year old kid." Azazel said with a sigh scratching his head.

"Lets have hope that he does well." Sirzechs said with a smile.

 **XXXXXX**

As Issei was walking to school, he heard footsteps running up to him from behind and when he looked, he was shocked seeing it was Nero.

"What are you doing here?" Issei asked in complete shock as Nero caught up.

"I am enrolled into the school also. So lets go Issei." Nero said with a small smile getting a nod from Issei as the two continued on the trail to school talking about other topics. Issei asking how it was being a wolf and Nero asking him in detail about some stuff of his past.

10 minutes go by with them doing this when they finally make it to Kuoh academy where all the students are in casual clothing. Issei walks through the gate with Nero causing all eyes to instantly go to them.

"Uhhh what are they staring at?" Nero asked looking around his form and Issei but noticed that Issei still had the sword on his back. "Uhhh Issei... why did you bring your sword?" Nero asked getting a chuckle from Issei.

"Ddraig cloaked it once I left the house. Only you and high class devils can see it." Issei stated as he walked towards the school entrance until he saw Murayama and Katase arguing with a group of guys. Turning back to the entrance he started walking again with Nero but he started growling before walking over to the group.

As he walked over to the group, he noticed that the 3 guys were the popular guys at school per say. They are the type of person to think they are better then everyone else, but everyone so far rejects them and from the looks of it, Murayama and Katase are rejecting them like everyone else.

"Go away Ken! We aren't going to go out with you guys!" Katase said but before the group could do anything, Issei came up to Murayama and grabbed her hand.

"Whats the hold up babe? We were suppose to be going to class together." Issei said to Murayama who looked at him weirdly.

 _'Is that Issei?! When did the Perv get so buff and has his eyes always been red?'_ Murayama thought but quickly figured out what he was trying to do. ' _You better not do anything stupid Hyoudou or you will suffer.'_ She thought.

"Oh sorry love, I was going over to you but I was cut off." Murayama said with a glare at them which Issei took as a queue to confront them. Letting go of Murayama's hand, Issei took his hood off staring at them with his crimson eyes with a cold stare.

"So you cut my girlfriend and her friend off from going to class just for a date. Pathetic isn't?" Issei questioned with a coldness to his voice that made Murayama have a chill go down her spine while Katase backed up slightly.

"Yeah? A pervert like you is dating one of the 5 hottest girls in the school?" Ken asked. He was wearing a black leather jacket while his black hair covered his right eye while his left one showed that he has blue eyes. However compared to Issei's, his were soft and were filled with life unlike Issei's cold judgmental one's. Considering Ken's friends got closer to him in a protective manner as if awaiting a fight to happen much to Issei's joy.

"Oh yeah. We tried to keep it a secret since I was such an open pervert but here is a difference between you and me. I treat her like a queen and in return I got her first kiss and something else so you might want to give up on her since she doesn't have it." Issei said starting to laugh at Ken's reaction at being told Murayama lost it to a pervert. Murayama quickly started to blush while Katase couldn't believe what she was hearing since Issei was giving a performance of a life time.

"Why you." Ken growled out as a crowd started to form. Issei looked around quickly seeing Nero standing behind Ken and his 2 friends making Issei smirk.

Deciding to be extremely daring, Issei turned around and leaned closer to Murayama. "Sorry." Issei whispered but before Murayama could ask what he meant Issei put his lips on hers shocking everyone in the area.

Murayama was shocked at first, but soon reciprocated the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss making it a battle of dominance with their tongues. Issei got even more risky and grabbed her ass lifting her up receiving a moan from Murayama as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As the two made out in front of everyone, Ken and Katase couldn't believe what they were seeing. As Issei pulled away from the kiss, he saw Murayama's normal brown turn lustful and dreamy when she looked at him. ' _Oh come on Im not that good!_ ' Issei thought as he set her down.

' ** _Apparently you are very good. Be careful cause Elsha might want a kiss now._** ' Belzard commented instead of Ddraig. Issei smiled at the comment of his predecessor but turned his attention back to Ken who was red from rage. But a thought came to his mind as to where the student council was at but shrugged it off as Issei started smirking.

"What? Angry cause I was able to kiss her? Might not like this but I am able to do that whenever I want to. And when I took her V-card, she was a moaning mess... to bad the girls you had dont get to be like that. Oh wait, you never got a girl!" Issei said loudly getting everyone to start laughing.

Ken was beyond furious now as he ran forward throwing a punch at Issei which to him was super slow compared to Belzard. "Pathetic." Issei commented as he caught the punch and slowly started to twist his arm earning pained shouting. Issei rose his hand up and sent it rocketing into Ken's temple knocking him out before quickly kicking one of his goons in the chest sending him into the pillar right behind him. Issei side stepped the third and final goon sending his knee into the poor mans stomach before sending his elbow into his back making him fall to the ground unconscious due the pain that Issei dished out.

The second guy was starting to get out but was quickly knocked out by a chop to the neck by Issei who got behind him easily. The crowd that gathered started cheering and whooping at Issei for the display.

"Awwww. I thought this was going to be a good fight." Issei whined as he saw the student council closing in. He quickly stood in front of Murayama and Katase as Sona came into view making the cheering crowd quiet down.

"Mr. Hyoudou... mind telling me what happened." Sona asked getting a scuff in return.

"I simply protected these two ladies from a fake man who simply wanted to use them to get laid. So I did what any guy would do and showed them their place." Issei said quickly turning to the side showing Sona the sword on his back as a warning and since she was the only one to see it, she decided to handle this later and in private.

"Get these guys to the infirmary and then get to class. That goes for everyone else as well! Get to class!" Sona shouted getting yes ma'am and the scattering of feet leaving Nero, Sona, Issei and the kendo captains alone in the hall at astonishing speed. "I take it your the new student?" Sona asked as she turned to Nero who nodded his head. "Fine, follow Issei and these two girls, they will lead you to your class. I hope you enjoy your day." Sona said with a bow and she left afterwards leaving the four of them a lone.

"Lets go Nero. I dont want to miss class." Issei said starting to walk away from the kendo captains. Nero nodded as he started to follow Issei.

"Hold it right there!" Katase shouted to the duo that was walking away. "I need an explanation of multiple things. First being when you and murayama started to date?!" Katase asked in a confused tone getting a sigh from Issei.

"We aren't. I did the things I did to piss the bastard off and it clearly worked. The other reason was to get you two out of his line of sight." Issei said as he looked over his shoulder.

"So... why did you steal her first kiss then?" Katase asked confused. Murayama started blushing to solidify her friends point.

"Because it was going to piss him off. Now you got your answers. Go to class." Issei stated coldly as he started to walk away with Nero leaving the girls.

' _Issei... what happened to you?'_ Murayama thought as she started to go to class with the boy's since they shared it. The next month however, got to be very interesting.

 **AN: and there you have it! So before I get flamed for this chapter take a second and realize you are going to be wasting your time. I do this for fun and if all you are going to do is hate then dont read this. It is that simple and not time wasting!**

 **Now for those who actually care for this story: I will show the entire peerage now since I already have all of it figured out.**

 **King: Issei Hyoudou/ Nero (portrayed by Kiba from Wolf's Rain) (best friend/ pet/ familiar)**

 **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (portrayed by Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Mutated piece)**

 **Bishop: Elsha (Portrayed by Cassandra Aoi from Freezing) (both pieces)**

 **Rook: Matsuda (both pieces)**

 **Knight: Katase**

 **Knight: Murayama**

 **Pawn: Natsu (3 pieces)**

 **Pawn: Gray (2 pieces)**

 **Pawn: Motohama**

 **Pawn: Inuyasha (2 pieces)**

 **Harem: Lucy (main girl), Elsha, and Murayama. Its only these three since I am able to handle only three at the current moment without destroying the plot of the story.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed and as always, Stay Frosty Everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello all and welcome to Dragon's Wrath chapter 4! Now a little insight to how this story is going to play out so spoilers ahead. This story will not have guns in it so there will be battle's with swords, shields and bows in the real world and in the supernatural along with some ancient greek city states still being around. You will find out more about that later. Now, Issei hopefully isn't too overpowered but he will be still vulnerable and able to be killed by anyone and his power wont be super powerful but he will still be top 20 strongest. Now thats all I have to say on that hope you enjoy!**

 **Mrkristoffer1994: Thank you for supporting! However I must inform you that I am knowledgeable about the Spartan's and a good amount of them, I just chose to write it differently for this story to make it more entertaining for everyone. The Spartan's way of life and I believe about 75% of their battles I have knowledge of so dont think my knowledge is limited cause of the story. But other then that, thank you for enjoying the story. Hopefully I didn't come across too forceful.**

 **The Quotable Patella: Dude, Saying the Spartans were the weakest warrior's is the most stupidest thing I have heard. Please read up on other conflicts that involved the spartans, since The Battle of Leuctra and how the spartans fell is the only argument you brought up. The battle of Leuctra was of course a Thebes victory, but the battle significance was that the Spartan's weren't invincible and can be beaten. Since the Spartan's were the "weakest", how did they become the most feared fighters in ancient Greece? Cause being the weakest doesn't earn you that kind of title.**

 **Imperial-samaB: You best believe it will be fun.**

 **DragonMaster128: Thank you for liking the story. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Hopefully I got your name correct but thank you for supporting both stories! But Yes everyone has been training but I won't get into that much detail of it except a few flash backs and so on.**

 **Fateburn: Thank you for the praise. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Heliosion: Don't worry, the OC will get plenty of time. Nero is going to be Issei's most trusted friend and vice versa so this chapter or the next will be a major starting point for him.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

 **Summary** : Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, he has always been grateful and in debt for Rias Gremory saving his life and has done everything for her he could. However, how would his view change if he looked back on those events with Raynare and truly questioned what has happened? Would he forgive her or would she feel the wrath of a dragon?

 **Small harem of 3 girls, AU, OOC, less perverted Issei, strong Issei, crossover abilities and people**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

Speaking

 _Thinking_

 **{XXXXXX} scene skip**

 **A Dragons Wrath chapter 4**

 **XXXXXX**

"Hello everyone. My name is Nero Hyoudou, brother of Issei hyoudou. I hope we all get along." Nero said with a polite wave and a smile that made a good amount of girls, excluding Murayama who was currently staring at Issei, to blush like mad at the guy. Matsuda and Motohama were the most confused since they knew Issei since middle school and he never mentioned that he had a brother... ever.

"Okay, Nero please take a seat behind Murayama, she is the one sitting next to Issei." The teacher said nicely as Nero nodded and walked to his seat but not before smirking to Issei who felt Murayama's stare at him. As he sat down, the teacher cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Okay class. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 145. We will continue our lesson of World War 2." The teacher said as he started the lesson.

Issei listened as best as he could with the glare he was getting. While Murayama was staring at Issei thinking about everything in the universe, he not only defended her and Katase from Ken but he also stole her first kiss and he made her love his kiss. He also got buffer and somehow sexier in her eyes that almost makes her want to drool. But then a thought hit her, why did he act so cold to her and Katase after that happened?

Before Murayama knew it, the school bell sounded signaling the start of lunch. She watched Issei stand up putting his hood up and walking out of the door with Nero at his side as the two went to the court yard. Murayama stood up just as Katase got to her side, she saw Murayama's sad expression but knew deep down that the pervert was always something more then just that. If he wasn't such a big perv, she might have asked him out since he always puts others in front of his own needs. From the looks of it to Katase, Murayama might have developed a tiny crush on him.

"Don't worry Murayama. Maybe something happened so thats why he is like this." Katase said trying to reason with her friend who simply shook her head. Katase smiled sadly at her friend as she grabbed her wrist.

"Katase... what if I started to like him?" Murayama asked as she started getting dragged to the cafe by her best friend. Katase smiled softly at her friend. She would never admit it but Murayama would look good with Issei as her boyfriend, and since he got more muscular it just proved her point.

"If you like him Mura then talk to him about it. But personally I would wait a month or two to see if this is an actual crush or if it was because of him helping us and kissing you." Katase said as they went into the lunch room. Murayama and Katase went to their normal table with the other Kendo club members who were all busy talking about Issei's stunt this morning. Murayama sighed as she zoned the conversation out but when she looked up, she saw Issei and Nero with their hot lunches from the cafe walk outside.

She had to admit, Issei looked hotter then ever with his new bod. She quickly stood up and ran out of the cafe confusing the kendo club.

"MURA!" Katase shouted standing up and running after her. The kendo club looked at each other before shrugging and going back to their food and talking amongst themselves.

 **XXXXXX**

After Murayama ran out of the cafe, Katase chased her and saw her looking out of the window at the courtyard. Katase sighed and walked next to her looking at what she was and saw a fight between Issei and Nero, but she quickly realized it was a spar between the two of them. She winced when she saw Issei twist Nero's arm behind his back painfully which made him tap out causing both guys to laugh as they started to eat.

"Katase... three people approached him all from the ORC and he completely ignored them. Something happened to him recently and I don't think he will change." Murayama said sadly getting a light push from Katase. Murayama turned to her confused while Katase turned around and started to walk away while dragging her.

"We will figure that out later. For now lets see how he is. Maybe he will change or maybe not. We won't know now, we will have to wait." Katase said getting a smile from the brunette. She quickly wiped a tear out of her eye with a smile nodding.

"Of course." Murayama said as the two went back to lunch. However Murayama and Issei were unaware that their futures are indeed intertwined.

 **-timeskip 2 months-**

2 months of training and ignoring the ORC. Issei during the day honed his skills with Azazel and Sirzechs by trying to be able to use his balance breaker which he could never achieve, so after the first month Ddraig explained that the new skill that Issei learned which was the Past predecessor possessing him, could be the only way he could get the Balance breaker. So they focused on something else, pure fighting. Issei fought Sirzechs and Azazel and after the second month, he had it so that they had to use at least half of their strength.

Every weekend however, Issei went face to face with fighters at the local UFC gym and took a beating while dishing it back. A few times he would end up with massive bruises while others he would only get away with nothing more then a sore thumb. After every fight, he would get pointers from his opponent which he found useful since the next time he fought them, they became easier but also more difficult since they slowly stopped holding back against him.

During the night time is when a more painful training began. Dušan's training of judgement and tactics have gotten more complex and challenging. He was forced to come up with 3 plans at once to try and combat Dušan while trying to "kill" him.

Then he would go to Alex's training which was training with his shield and sword while also learning about proper team work instead of dividing up the work. Issei quickly learned that Alex out of everyone was a man of few words, only telling Issei what to improve at the end of the lesson and also saying what they will be doing during it.

The third person he would train with was also the one he liked the most out of everyone, Elsha. She helped him improve his magic and also learned to control how much magic to use for certain spells. She was the most useful when he trained with Dragon Slayer magic with Ddraig. The magic he was learning was a powerful version of lightning magic which was called storm, it was dark blue lightning with a faint black cloud coming from whatever part of his body was using the magic. At first Issei was against this training since he knew that most dragon's were neutral in most conflicts but Ddraig insisted that he learned it just in case a dragon went rouge or decided to turn against all of them. After Ddraig convinced him to train in it, he started but not without struggles. This magic was and is very hard to master and Issei will need more then a month to master such magic.

However, his hardest training and most painful out of them all was Belzard's. His hand to hand combat was brutal. He made Issei run, swim, do multiple sets of exercises in both the boosted gear and real world making his body even more defined and a bit larger. While he wasn't working out, he was learning multiple fighting styles such as Karate, Wrestling, Boxing, and free style to name a few. Issei was also getting a lot faster and was better then most users except Elsha and Belzard which Ddraig found amazing since no host was able to excel this quickly. Overall, Issei's last two months have been hell on earth for him.

It was also during this time where new information came in. During on of his training sessions with Sirzechs, Azazel got intel from one of his scouts about a new force being made. They were called 'The Rouge's' with them being Angel's, Fallen Angel's and Devils that have turned traitor and have been making a plan on how to take the Satan's main headquaters which Azazel found funny. When he told Sirzechs of the plan, he quickly thought of how it could benefit Issei in the long run so instead of taking them out now, they will wait for the battle so Issei could peove himself to the other satans. However Sirzechs knew his sister was still waiting for Issei to forgive her and come back to the fold.

While Issei was training, Rias and everyone in the ORC stayed away from him as orders from Sirzechs to let Issei have peace at school since he was training so much. Rias however, wanted her love interest back in her life and hated not having him at home with her and his parents. Asia missed him but she knew that Issei was hurting and figured that time was the best way to heal him while the other 3 were kind of in different. Kiba whenever he could would talk with Issei about anything, and while Issei was a little angry at the ORC, he couldn't stay mad forever and let Kiba talk with him which he enjoyed every now and again but whenever Rias or the other girls were brought up Issei quickly avoids the topic.

Every night Issei is reminded of Raynare and how she killed him cause of the Sacred gear. He still thinks that's the reason Rias wants him back so much was because she was going to use him. His heart just couldn't be played with like Raynare did to him, he just hoped someone could love him for him and not for his power.

Currently, Issei was with Nero eating lunch under a large tree that they have claimed as there spot. However it won't be like that much longer since this was the final day of school until summer vacation starts. While the duo ate, they were being watched from a distance by Murayama and Katase who was telling Murayama to go and talk to him.

"Come on Mura! Your crush on him hasn't gone away but was only multiplied since everytime Ken came into view, Issei would go next to you and hold your hand in front of him! So please go and sit next to him or I will take matter's into my own hands." Katase threatened being fed up with the constant excuses. Murayama turned to her with a pleading look that said dont do that but Katase mentally sighed.

"Too bad." Katase said with a smile as she stood up walking over to Issei. Murayama quickly hide her bright red face as Katase started talking to Issei.

"Issei... I need a favor." Katase said to the brown haired boy as he looked up at her. Considering Katase never said his name and always yelled pervert, this had to be something big.

"What kind of..." Issei started but was cut off when he phone started ringing like crazy. Taking his cell out, he saw that he had 7 messages, each member of the ORC telling him to get to the clubroom ASAP, while Grayfia and Azazel messaged simply, its time. "Im sorry, but I need to go now Katase. Give this to Murayama since that is most likely the reason for you coming to me today." Issei said as he gave Katase a slip of paper with his number on it since he had a feeling one of these day's, one of the girls was going to approach him. Katase looked at nodding her head before stepping back while Issei stood up with Nero and ran off leaving behind a confused Katase and a scared Murayama.

Murayama walked over to her friend thinking she just made him run off but was surprised when Katase gave her the piece of paper. She looked at seeing a phone number on it prompting the pink haired girl to speak.

"Thats his cell number. He had to go and do something Mura so for now lets finish the day for now." Katase said as she grabbed Mura's arm dragging her back to their lunch spot.

 **XXXXXX**

Its been an hour since Rias and everyone told Issei to report to the ORC and so far he hasn't shown up. Rias was pacing in front of her desk while Akeno was sipping tea with Asia, Kiba was currently reading his book and Koneko was eating her sweets line always. Akeno sighed when she saw Rias getting worse. The last two months were brutal to her and she knew she fucked up but since she got her pawn pieces back, she was able to go recruiting again but she only wanted Issei.

"Rias you need to relax. I hate saying this but Issei more then likely will not come back. He avoids all of us except for Kiba so I think it's time we move on." Akeno said in a sorrow filled voice as she stood up facing Rias who started glaring at her. Everyone grew quiet and stopped what they were doing to listen and most likely stop a fight before it happens.

"What do you mean move on Akeno? Until he is promoted to High class Devil he is still a member of my esteemed household so I will not just forget about him!" Rias said but the only response she got were sighs. "Whats wrong with all of you?"

"Rias. We like Issei and we do miss him, but it's clear that his heart is beyond repair and nothing can bring him back. So after this meeting, lets go recruit some people." Akeno said trying to be cheerful. But Rias only gained a frown until a magic circle appeared in the room as the men appeared.

"Alright everyone take a seat. We have little time. So we must get to it." Sirzechs said in a voice full of authority as everyone quickly took a seat. Azazel nodded once everyone was seated.

"Alright, so we were informed of an impending attack on the underworld this afternoon. We have reason to believe that a large group of rouge's are planning on attacking the Satan hideout." Azazel explained professionally. Kiba raised his hand prompting Azazel to call on him.

"How many is in this group?"

"Above 4000." Sirzechs says surprising everyone. "In 30 minutes, we will all be going to the Satan HQ to hold them off. They out number the devils but we cant get any other help. The Angels and Devils relationship isn't very good at this current point in time so all of the peerage's are being called forward. Get ready." Sirzechs said as everyone gulped.

 **XXXXXX**

"I can't believe we are about to be in an actual battle." Asia said with a terrified expression as the ORC, Sona and her peerage, Riser and his peerage, Sirzechs, Azazel, Grayfia and a girl that looked like a teen version of Grayfia with purple highlights were all standing guard at a large cliff. Everyone was there ready to fight an unknown enemy that even the Satan's didn't have knowledge of. They only knew that there was going to be an attack happening and when they informed everyone, mainly the peerage's, the result was less then helpful with some being in fear since they only knew the rating games which is a simulated battle where death was never the problem.

However, this was real. This day could be their last day alive and nothing would save them. Amongst the battle group only 1 person was missing... Issei. Rias was the most concerned about him being gone but only Azazel, Sirzechs and Grayfia knew where he was. As everyone stood waiting for the attack to happen, mostly everyone was shocked to see a man and a large white dog running at them.

While everyone got into their battle stances, Grayfia and Sirzechs walked down the hill to greet the man halfway. This action left many confused since Sirzechs smiled at the man so everyone dropped their guard.

"Report." Sirzechs said getting serious as he overlooked the man's appearance which consisted of a face mask covering most of his face, forearm guards and shin guards with a Xiphos strapped to his back but wore black shorts and no shirt revealing his toned body making all the woman present, excluding Grayfia, to blush and some of the men envious. However Rias and the ORC never picked up on the fact that the man had brown spiky hair with two short locks behind his head.

The man leaned close to Sirzechs whispering, "Enemy is on the march. They will arrive in the next 5 minutes." He said as Sirzechs nodded.

"Thank you Issei. Get into the battle formation." Sirzechs ordered. Issei nodded as he walked up the cliff and stood next to a girl with Nero sitting down as Issei looked her over. What he saw made his heart skip a beat as he looked at the girl next to him, she looked like Grayfia but in her late teens, perfect sized breasts that were not too big nor too small, toned slim body that screamed that she was out a lot while her white creamy skin had not so much as a blemish. She had looks that easily beat everyone at his school with ease and her blue eyes were a deep royal while she had silver hair that had purple highlights in it.

All in all, She is easily the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. While the girl simply blushed at how close Issei was and how hot he looked. But Issei quickly shook his head, ' _Now isn't the time. I need to focus for the upcoming battle.'_ Issei thought as he held his hand out causing a red glow to appear materializing a red bow with green gem's along the bow while a bundle of arrows also materialized onto his back.

While Issei held onto his bow, Rias and all the other peerages look at him with confusion and curiosity. The aura he radiated was the of a devil but Rias was familiar with all of her brother's servants and all of his workers and soldiers but she didn't know who it was.

Grayfia saw the looks of everyone directed towards Issei and started smirking. It was funny seeing Issei squirm in place under all the stares he was recieving from everyone.

"What do you all want?" Issei snapped finally after a moment getting fed up with being stared at. _'Damn! Why do I always get stared at?!'_ Issei thought as Rias spoke.

"Who are you?" She questioned for everyone present. However Grayfia stepped forward and started to explain.

"He is one of our secret agents while also being our top fighter in the Satan headquaters. He has gone on mission after mission for us and when he learned of the upcoming battle, he insisted that he would be in it to prove himself more to Sirzechs." Grayfia smoothly lied to everyone.

"But whats his name?" Rias asked making Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel and Issei to stiffen. ' _Name? I FORGOT TO COME UP WITH A CODE NAME! DAMN IT!'_ Issei thought as he quickly tried to come with a good name for himself. But when he thought of all the good greek names, he for a reason thought of the God of War game and the perfect name came to mind.

"Kratos. All you need to know now focus up." Issei said as he stood at attention for Sirzechs but quickly deadpanned when Sirzechs started laughing.

Sirzechs turned to everyone with a serious expression, "Alright everyone listen up!" He shouted with his voice being full of power making everyone shut up and to look at him. "The enemy will arrive in 5 minutes! So I want you all to know that we can and WILL WIN!" Sirzechs shouted but grew a semi sad face. "But for most of us... it will also be the last. But don't lose faith. We believe in you. Always have someone's back! And most importantly, fight to win!" Sirzechs shouted raising his hand into the air as everyone shouted a battle cry.

After the battle cry, the girl nudged Issei's arm with a small smile on her face. "Really? You picked his name? Since your a God of War fan, how about telling me your real name?" She asked with a small giggle that made Issei's heart skip a beat.

"T-the name is Issei. What about you?" Issei replied getting a smile.

"Lucy Lucifuge. Nice to meet you." Lucy introduced herself as she turned forward again leaving Issei to sigh and Nero to tilt his head in confusion.

Sirzechs turned around while Issei walked forward with bow in hand as he stopped next to Sirzechs. Everyone present was curious about the man, mainly Lucy since he seemed to radiate the power of a true warrior. But everyone's thoughts were cut short as a man in all black armor appeared on the horizon shouting someone incoherent. What followed though sent a shiver of fear through everyone's spines as multiple people growing by the thousands pilled over the horizon.

Issei pulled out an arrow from the bundle and started to take aim with his bow as he drew the arrow back. " ** _Brisingr_**!" Issei whispered as the arrow started to burn a bright blue color. As Issei let loose the arrow that would start the battle, everyone stood silent as the blue arrow shot at the front of the line.

"Boom." Issei said with a smirk under his mask as the arrow hit creating an explosion that rocked the ground they were on as Issei took out at least 75 guys with the one arrow. ( **CHARGE NOW BOY!)** Ddraig commanded as Issei let the bow and arrows dematerialize as he instead took out his Xiphos sword and running forward as everyone shouted following suit.

As a Rouge of Heaven looked up after shaking off the shell shock of being hit by some of the dirt from the explosion, he soon was met with Issei's sword slicing through his neck resulting in him being beheaded. Issei flicked his forearm popping his shield up as Nero went off with newly found speed trying to get to the back of their formation to through the attackers off.

Issei growled lightly as he raised his shield blocking a light spear from hitting his stomach, lowering his shield slightly Issei swung his sword across a Rouge Devil's chest before slamming the end of his shield into an Angel's chest sending him into a pair of Fallen angels. As Issei spun around, he quickly dispatched 2 more Rouge's with a swing of his sword to their throats killing them as Issei continued with his charge. Issei jumped over a Rouge devil who thrusted his spear at him, as he rolled to a stopped Issei turned around swinging his sword through the devils abdomen cutting him in half before raising his shield up over his left side of his head blocking 3 more arrows which bounced off.

Issei stood up and looked at the archers with emotionless eyes but he held a smirk under his mask. "You will have to do better then that." He said darkly as he charged forward.

 **XXXXXX**

"Rias!" Kiba shouted as he jumped in front of her cutting down another Rouge Angel who was charging Rias with a light spear. Rias smiled softly as she shot another wave of Destruction at a group of Rouge warriors charging them.

"Thank you Kiba. Now go back into formation and we can win!" Rias said as lightning cracked through the air as Akeno shot a bolt at two Rouge devils zapping them out cold like she has been doing. Out of the group, Kiba and Rias were the only ones killing the Rouge's while Koneko and Akeno knocked them out while Asia focused on healing their injuries from the center of their formation.

Koneko slammed a punch into a Devil's gut but just like before, the devil went flying while out cold. She growled silently to herself as if trying to control herself but was having a hard time in doing so. ' _I will not become like her. I wont!'_ Koneko thought as she sent another punch into a Rouge Angel's gut.

 **XXXXXX**

As Sona's peerage fought amazingly and in perfect sync, Riser was the one having the most fun with his peerage. He was letting loose like he used to in the past and his peerage could finally go all out like and actually kill instead of injuring like they are used too. While that was going on, Sirzechs and Azazel were just blasting everyone away with ease to the point where Azazel started yawning because it was so boring to him which caused Sirzechs to laugh a little.

"You dont change." Sirzechs said as he blasted a group of 3 devils away into nothing but ash.

"I think Vali rubbed off on me. This is a very boring battle." Azazel said as he threw a throwing star hitting a Rouge Angel through his helmet hitting his eye causing him to scream out in pain. Azazel sighed as he continued to play around with his throwing stars that he took an interest in but was disappointed with it since no one was challenging enough for him to test his artificial sacred gear. "Well the battle is dying down. Might as well let it all of the peerages and Issei finish it off." Azazel said to Sirzechs who nodded as the two walked to the cliff.

 **XXXXXX**

As Issei blocked another light spear, he quickly broke it with his sword as he ran at the Rouge Fallen Angel before he could take aim again. However Issei didn't see the fact that the Fallen Angel had a dagger at the ready and jabbed it into his shoulder erupting a growl of pain from Issei. Kicking the Fallen Angel away from him, Issei smirked as he slammed his sword into his gut making the Fallen Angel cough blood up then becoming a lifeless corpse that Issei threw to the side before taking the dagger out of his shoulder. Issei was covered in blood with multiple cuts on his body while also being soaked in sweat from the battle. But a spear of light was thrown at him making a small cut on his arm at the horrible aim.

Issei turned seeing an Angel swing an axe at him which he ducked under only getting a few strands of hair cut at how close he was at almost getting hit, he stood up and delivered a kick to the Angel's leg from behind dropping her to her knee as she took another swing at Issei which he blocked with his shield before quickly slicing his sword downward cutting her entire arm off erupting a loud scream from the Angel. ' _Well that was a surprise. I was expecting another spear not someone charging me with an axe_.' Issei thought before looking at the Angel holding her demembered arm trying to stop the bleeding.

' _Damn that looked painful_.' Issei thought as he killed her but slicing her throat from behind. ' _I should make a rule about not killing women.'_ Issei thought again as he blocked another Rouge Angel's attack. Issei smirked as he drove his sword into the Angel's chest.

Turning around, Issei saw 5 more of the enemy jump at him but just as he got into a defensive stance an Icicle barrage came from behind Issei hitting all 5 of them making them freeze in place before they simply shattered into pieces. Issei turned around seeing a smirking Grayfia who had her palm open to him. However Issei growled and charged her swinging his left arm up while flicking his forearm creating the shield as it blocked a spear attack from a Rouge Devil. But before Grayfia could do anything, Issei spun around her and swung his sword hitting the devils throat cutting it open as blood splattered all over him.

"Thanks for that." Grayfia said with a grateful voice. While Nero, who was covered in blood from the Rouge's, ran up to Grayfia's side and barked at her with a smile and his tongue sticking out from panting.

"Don't mention it. Nero!" Issei said as Nero tilted his head only for Issei to point at Grayfia. "Protect her. Im going to go assist other combatants." Issei said as he raised his shield behind his head blocking an attack which Issei quickly ducked under the second swing and drove his sword through the Angel's stomach making it cough blood up. Smirking darkly, Issei turned the sword up and lifted the sword up cutting the Angel in half making blood rain onto his form. However all thoughts were cut off as they heard multiple shouts. Issei turned his head to the source and saw 4 devils about to attack the girl that Issei stood next to before the battle.

"LUCY!" Grayfia shouted as Issei widened his eyes. ' _Lucy? Isn't she the one I need to help get out of her mentality of her being strictly a tool?_ ' Issei thought as he turned to Grayfia in a hurry.

"Thats your sister right?" Issei asked getting a nod from Grayfia as he snarled and ran at them as fast he could.

As the devil swung his spear forward at an awaiting Lucy who closed her eyes, Issei grabbed the spear breaking it before spinning and slamming the spear head into the devils chest causing him to fall to the ground. Issei took the time to quickly slam his shield into one of their stomachs before uppercutting another one. Retracting his shield, he caught the last one in his hand as the devil tried to jump at him. Issei started to tighten his hands grip around the Devils throat making a choking sound making Issei smirk darkly once again. ' _Vali is right. Fighting is fun!'_

 **XXXXXX**

As Lucy fought and started to kill multiple enemies, she noticed the numbers growing a lot less rapidly. With her experience and knowledge of past battles, this skirmish would be over shortly and she would yet again go back to her home and wait to be called on for another mission or battle. Shooting a beam of lightning from her palm, she quickly spun around cutting 4 Rouge's in half. Lucy quickly raised her left hand up creating a shield of Ice that stopped a spear from impaling her but what she wasn't expecting was to get kicked in her stomach hard enough to send her into the rocks behind her.

Lucy looked up seeing the four Rouge's smirk at her. "Well if it isn't the Lucifuge princess. What a pleasant surprise finding you here." The man said laughing in a dark manner until he heard her starting to chuckle.

"You know, I thought you looked familiar. You are the brat teen my sister tried to hook me up with a year ago right?" Lucy asked with pure amusement. "Ohhh. Then you got so pissed when I rejected you. How did that feel by the way? Getting rejected by a princess cause for me... it was funny as hell." Lucy antagonized the man as he gripped his sword tighter.

He started to yell along with his three comrades and charged Lucy who simply closed her eyes and waited for sweet death to take her so she can move past this loveless and worthless life of hers. She couldn't take being a machine like she was so this would be a perfect way for her to die.

"AH!" A pained roar sounded and a sound that could only be described as choking. Lucy opened her eyes to see 2 of the men on the ground while one of them was being held up by his neck getting the life squeezed out of him and the man she insulted was on the ground with a spear in his chest. Lucy looked at her savior and noticed it was the man who stood next to her when the battle started but she couldn't help but feel a bit fearful at how brutal this man is compared to her.

Issei quickly snapped the man's neck with his hand that he had around him and simply tossed him aside. Issei quickly grabbed his sword and spun on his right knee swinging his sword horizontally as the two men got up and ran at him but didn't get far since Issei's sword went straight through the stomach like butter making their blood come spilling out as they fell lifeless against the cold ground. Standing up, Issei slowly turned around to the final one alive of Lucy's assault and walked over to him and before the man could say anything, Issei cut the man's head off with no emotion in his eyes.

 _'this is fun!'_ Issei thought darkly as the battle neared its end. However, as Issei looked around, he saw that all the peerages were fighting together and didn't charge off on their own. They stayed in a tight group and fought with everything they had which caused Issei to smile softly until the sound of footsteps behind him got closer. He figured it would be Lucy until she shouted at him snapping him from his thoughts.

"LOOK OUT!" She shouted as Issei turned around seeing a big brute with a large battle axe swinging upwards which Issei couldn't block in time. Issei was punched in the chest hard enough to send him skidding a good 20 feet before starting to roll out. Before Issei could recover, the Brute walked forward and slammed his foot down onto Issei's chest causing a few ribs to be broken and a small amount of blood to start seeping from Issei's mouth.

"AHHHHH!" Issei screamed as the brute started laughing manically. Everyone present quickly killed off the rest of the Rouge's before turning their attention back to the Brute.

"You are all pretty good. But time for me to let loose." The brute said as he cracked his shoulder and neck. As everyone looked at the Brute, they all went from serious to shock as they watched him blur out of sight. A scream of pain rang through the air as the turned to Riser's peerage to see them fly in opposite directions from getting hit with blinding speed.

The Brute was no joke it seemed since he was far faster then anyone of the defending forces. Sirzechs and Azazel ran to the battlefield again with a look of worry on their faces.

Issei looked up slowly due to the amount of pain he was in and saw the Brute striking everyone with in his range but not killing any of them. He was toying with them as it seemed from Issei's angle. But a bolt of lightning and an Icicle shot through the air hitting the Brute causing him to look at Lucy who was the one to fire the magic at him.

"Hehe... you are brave girl. But very stupid." The brute said as he started to walk towards Lucy.

"No!" Grayfia shouted and tried to run at the two but Nero pounced onto her back pinning her to the ground. "GET OFF I NEED TO SAVE HER!" She shouted at Nero who simply growled at Grayfia.

Lucy slowly back up and once again was pinned against the rock from earlier. She had no where else to run to with the Brute closing the distance with a laugh.

As Lucy was on her knees exhausted from all the magic she used but she saw a shadow approaching her. Looking up, her dark blue eyes saw a Fallen Angel that looked like a behimet with a dual sided axe in his hands grinning like a madman at her. "Any last words beautiful? before I chop you to pieces." He asked as he stopped in front of her and raised his axe over his head. Lucy seeing no chances of surviving just smiled softly and shook her head while closing her eyes accepting her fate and started having thoughts about finally seeing her brother and being by his side again, since no one was able to assist her this time. No one had the guts or speed to get in the way of the Brute's attack to save her, since most of them were standing in fear or to far away of the man except for one. "THEN SAY GOODBYE!" He shouted as he swung his axes downward.

"LUCYYYYY!" Grayfia shouted with all her might as tears started to go down her cheeks as she was sure that she would lose her.

Though what happened next sent everyone into shock and chaos. As the axe was about to hit her, she felt someone pushing her aside with great force throwing her away from the Fallen brute. Quickly looking up she saw the axe that was going for her slash against a body. As they made contact with flesh, the sound of a body being flung to the ground echoed across the field as everyone stood in shock of what happened. Everyone saw huge amount of blood coming from the massive cut that was on the body of a brown hair boy wearing a face mask and forearm and shin guards.

As the next few moments past quickly to the brown haired boys ally's it looked like eternity. Lucy may have spoke a few word to him since the two have just met before the battle, but seeing the boy that saved her life not once but twice in less then a few hours made her feel huge amounts of rage in her heart as she saw what happened.

They quickly realized who was the one that got hit with the axe. Issei was on the floor with his nose on the bloodied ground with blood coming from the cut which he received for saving her life for the second time. Everyone that was present that knew Issei had tears in their eyes and to some rage and fury started to bubble up in their minds and hearts as they looked at him before a cry of rage and sadness rang out calling his name from Lucy.

"ISSEI!"

 **And done. I hope you all enjoyed and Ill see you all on the next one. If you haven't already, look at the AN above. As always, Stay Frosty Everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so before the chapter starts I would like to announce that the harem is going to be a few more girls then expected. The peerage however has not changed.**

 **Secondly, this is where the story becomes a bit confusing but I will explain at the end of the chapter.**

 **Thirdly, Go check out the co-writer for Dragon's Wrath. Slavic Warrior is the main person to supply idea's for this story and I try my best to write it out. Road of Domination is a really good story so go check it out.**

 **Lastly, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Summary** : Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, he has always been grateful and in debt for Rias Gremory saving his life and has done everything for her he could. However, how would his view change if he looked back on those events with Raynare and truly questioned what has happened? Would he forgive her or would she feel the wrath of a dragon?

 **Small harem of 4-6 girls, AU, OOC, less perverted Issei, strong Issei, crossover abilities and people**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Albion]**

"Speaking"

' _Thinking_ '

 **{XXXXXX} scene skip**

 **A Dragons Wrath chapter 5**

"ISSEI!" Lucy cried out as she looked at his bleeding form. The blow the Fallen brute did was enough to cut his face mask off to reveal his true identity to everyone present and to most, it broke their hearts seeing it. Issei sacrificed his own life to save Lucy's.

Rias fell to her knee's completely destroyed, she broke his heart and now she would never be able to make amends. "He gave his life... for her." Rias whispered brokenly. Akeno, Asia and even Koneko started to cry silently while Saji and Kiba clinched their fists in pure rage.

Lucy quickly ran to Issei completely ignoring the Fallen Brute as she lifted him onto her lap with him having labored breathing and the light in his eyes dying out. "I-I-Issei why?!" Lucy shouted at him as tears started to fall from her eyes. "You don't even know me yet you saved me! WHY?!" She shouted louder to him which made him chuckle very weakly. Everyone stayed silent to hear what he had to say, even the last enemy was curious as to what he would say.

Issei slowly reached up and wiped a tear from her face with a smile, "I... Saved you... because... I wanted... too... Beautiful." Issei whispered as his arm fell limp against his side but Lucy caught his hand as he slumped back... lifeless. Everyone held their breathe, hoping by some miracle that Issei would come back but dreadfully, he didn't. Issei was Killed In Action.

Riser and his peerage were surprisingly like everyone else... completely shocked and a bit heartbroken. Riser wasn't fairing much better then his peerage but refused to spill a tear since it would dishonor his sacrifice. Issei was someone who sparked their interest, mainly Riser himself who saw Issei as a rival he could fight in the future. They all wanted to fight him to gauge how much they progressed but couldn't now.

Sona and her peerage weren't doing any better then the ORC who were in a sobbing mess at the moment. Saji was crying and had his fists clinched as he sniffled while some of the other females in the group cried. Sure he was a pervert, but even before he had became a devil, some of the girls had tiny crushes on the Dragon. He was always nice to everyone even if he was a pervert, he always made sure he could help if needed and was willing to protect others even if it costed himself his own life.

"Issei? Issei please wake up... Come on wake up Issei! Im telling you to wake up!" Lucy cried out as she sobbed into his lifeless chest. Rias and her peerage were on there knees in tears while Sirzechs and Azazel were crying slightly. But the most affected was Nero who got off of Grayfia and walked over to his lifeless form that Lucy was holding ignoring the brute who stepped aside. Nero whimpered as he nuzzled into Issei's cheek before morphing into his human form shocking the ORC and Student council but what had many shocked was how Nero crying and sobbing next to Lucy.

The brute sighed and turned to Azazel with a hard stare. "Well that was unexpected. But my mission is done here." The brute said with a smirk.

"What mission Theo?"Azazel asked as he wiped away his tears as he turned to the now named Theo who simply started chuckling.

"We most likely freed Lord Kokabiel by now." He said making Azazel's eyes widen. The Rouge's true target never was the Satan HQ, it was Kokabiel's prison! Theo watched Azazel connect the dots and was about to leave but a large pressure of aura was casted down onto him making him fall to his knees. "What the?! What is this?!" Theo shouted as he tried to stand up but was rooted in his current position. Looking around, Theo saw Lucy stand up with her hair covering her eyes making him realize that she was super pissed. However, her rage was uncontrolled from the looks of it making her an easier target to get rid of, this thought made Theo start to laugh darkly as he released his own power to be able to stand up.

The action alone made Lucy glare at him with pure rage. She didn't know why she was reacting like this but one thing she did know was that she was following her heart's lead. "ILL KILL YOU!" Lucy yelled lifting her hands up aiming a massive magic attack at Theo. Lucy sent both Lightning and Ice attacks at Theo who easily dodged the attacks bouncing around the battle field. This was enjoyable for Theo and loved how Lucy kept firing shot after shot after shot at him only for him to dodge it easily. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHO I THOUGHT COULD BE MY FRIEND! BUT YOU KILLED HIM!" Lucy shouted as her entire body exploded in an electrical current as she growled looking at Theo.

"AHHHH!" She shouted as she pointed both her arms at him as the current followed suit and formed her hands forming a large ball that was shot at Theo who simply grinned and took his axe and split it apart making 2 axes. Theo quickly side stepped dodging the blast and quickly charged Lucy who was unprepared for the frontal charge. Theo threw his axe to his left side, almost anticipating an attack from Grayfia as she stuck her hand out to shoot at Theo but the axe caught Grayfia off guard so she had to roll to the side to avoid getting hit. In that time, Theo was able to grab Lucy by her throat and lifted her off the ground while only holding the other axe in his hand.

Smirking darkly, Theo brought a struggling Lucy closer whispering into her ear, "Im gonna enjoy my time with you." Lucy's eyes widened but everyone froze as a red hand was placed on Theo's arm. The hand looked to be covered in a red aura of sorts as Theo glanced at who it belonged to seeing Issei with an evil smirk plastered on his face. The aura was covering his entire body giving off a dark presence and the shape of a K9 with a single tail swinging in the background. The noticeable feature's besides the aura, were that Issei's eyes were blood red with slits in them, his teeth grew sharper at the fangs, his nails grew into noticeable claws and an unnoticeable keen senses.

The change shocked everyone since no one saw him get up, let alone seeing this aura surround him. But what shocked everyone further was his dark bloodlust filled voice as he spoke, "So you want to enjoy your time with her huh? Allow us to have some fun before that." Issei spoke as he leaned closer making both Lucy and Theo widen their eyes at what he said next. "Since after Im done with you, the only thing you will be wanting to do is die." Issei said with a dark chuckle at the end as he launched his elbow into Theo's own elbow breaking the bone in an instant as Lucy was freed.

Landing on her ass, she started to rub her throat while coughing while she watched as Issei slammed his fist into Theo's stomach doubling him over. Raising both his fists, he clubbed down onto Theo's back making him fall to the ground with a violent thud as his left arm was twisted in a terrible way but Issei wasn't done. He grabbed at Theo's nape and lifted him up before throwing him up into the air showing off an improved strength as Issei got onto all fours and launched himself into the air clawing at his stomach resulting in a good cut on Theo stomach making him roar in pain as Issei flipped forward sending a kick into the back of his head rocketing him back to the ground creating a small crater. As Issei landed, he looked into the crater seeing Theo slowly getting up and looking at Issei as a second tail grew. This caused a power surge to erupt from Issei scaring some more of the girls and men there as the aura and air started to sting at their skin.

"So your not dead yet. Good... thats very good. It means we can play some more!" Issei shouted darkly as he launched himself at blinding speeds at Theo creating another dust cloud to be thrown into the air as the two collided with each other. The collision caused Theo to lose his other axe making it a hand to hand fight that Issei clearly had the advantage in with his speed and the way he moved around Theo practically jumping around him. Theo couldn't get a hit in as Issei sent one to his shoulder making Theo recoil making it so Issei can send a kick into his back shooting him into the side of the crater but when Theo got up again, Issei's rage slowly started to get worse making his power rise even further.

"You are an excellent fighter... what is your name warrior." Theo asked as he used some magic to heal his arm. It wasn't like Asia's twilight healing but the magic he used made it so he can use the arm for a few hours until he could properly get it healed and fixed back at the Rouge's hideout. As Theo looked at Issei, he noticed the way Issei was on all fours like an animal as his growls grew and a third tail started forming making the air grow heavier as a magic circle appeared next to Theo's ear.

As Theo talked to the person on the other side, Issei grew tired of waiting ran forward in a blinding speed slamming his knee into Theo's jaw sending him out of the crater. Lucy watched the battle with Nero and Grayfia by her side as everyone else was back in the Satan HQ building not liking the situation feeling as though they were in danger once the aura took over Issei. But they all were watching the fight on a magic screen that was provided by Sirzechs' magic.

When Theo landed outside of the Crater, all everyone saw was a red blur fly out of the crater and land on the rim of it. Issei grew 3 tails and was furious that Theo wasn't going down at all but all that changed when someone else appeared... Kokabiel. Once Kokabiel arrived, Theo quickly bowed to the Rouge's leader who was looking around the battlefield until his eyes landed on the Lucifuge heiress. A dark, war hungry smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Lucy.

"Lucifuge Heiress, why is someone like you on a battlefield with a cadre class fallen angel? I heard your power was great but compared to us... its nothing." Kokabiel said as he saw Grayfia and Nero but completely missed Issei. "Ah, Grayfia Gremory... wife of the current Satan! FINALLY ANOTHER WAR CAN BE STARTED!" Kokabiel shouted with excitement as he smiled largely until a snarling sound brought his attention to Issei to see his skin peeling off of him. Kokabiel instantly recognized the brat that he fought at Kuoh academy and was able to get a few hits in all for some breasts in his mouth.

Lucy started to stand up against Grayfia's protests and walked over to Issei in the hopes of calming him down. "I-issei... Im fine see? Please... calm down." Lucy said as Issei looked at her with an unreadable look until they all felt a powerful surge of power starting to wash over the area. The both turned to see Kokabiel raising his power before he threw a tiny spear of light at a speed that both Issei and Lucy couldn't follow. But they all knew who the target was since she started to scream in pain as the spear was destroyed in Lucy's stomach as she was flung backwards. Issei's eyes widen when he saw her take a hit and something in his mind and heart snapped. Grayfia quickly ran over to Lucy and teleported back with Nero to Asia to get her healed before Kokabiel could do anymore damage to the Lucifuge Heiress.

"HAHAHAH THAT STUPID BITCH ACTUALLY ALLOWED HERSELF TO GET STRUCK!" Theo shouted in laughter as Kokabiel started to laugh as well but they stopped when Issei was surrounded in a black ball.

 **-Inside the boosted gear-**

Elsha and Ddraig were thinking of ways to stop Issei from getting more angry but that all stopped when they witnessed Lucy get hit by the attack from Kokabiel. Ddraig upon witnessing it just lowered his head much to Elsha's confusion.

( **We lost. He snapped and now there will be hell to pay.)** Ddraig said to Elsha who widened her eyes at the statement. She then saw the black orb surround Issei and closed her eyes while clinching her fists as a tear escaped her eye.

"Why Ddraig. Why target her?" Elsha asked not getting anything from the dragon. Elsha fell to her knees letting her tears loose because after all of this, Issei will most likely change. She just hoped it was for the better.

 **-With Lucy and everyone-**

A green glow was emitting from Lucy as Asia healed her with her Twilight healing. Grayfia and everyone hoped that Asia was able to pull Lucy back before she dies.

"Grayfia... is this power what I think it is?" Sirzechs asks as he is looking at the black sphere that Issei is in. Grayfia looked at the screen her husband was looking at and began thinking, all the while she had Lucy in her lap while Asia was healing her.

"I believe so... there is no other explanation for this transformation." Grayfia said but then began thinking even more. "But wait, if thats the case then how does he have the sacred gear? I thought they had to be human for the sacred gear to choose them?" Grayfia asked. That caught Sirzechs full curiosity but Azazel spoke up as usual when it came to sacred gears.

"Not always, there are some loopholes for everything. Vali is the prime candidate for it but I wont go into any further detail of him, all sacred gears need to be attached to a human that much is true. But if the host is even 1% human, then the sacred gear can choose them as the wielder." Azazel explained clearing up the confusion to Sirzechs and Grayfia while the others were either to busy waiting for Lucy to awaken or watching the screen or watching out the window seeing the smoke billowing into the sky.

Sirzechs and Grayfia both turned to Azazel with wide eyes. "So it's true? He really is the other Kyuubi?" Sirzechs questioned, but his question wasn't directed to anyone in particular. 'If he truly is the reincarnation for Kurama, then this is the awakening for him. I hope his enemies hide since he will hunt them down.' Sirzechs thought as he looked at his sister who was watching the screen intently.

A sharp inhale caught everyone's attention as they all turn to see Lucy shoot up into a sitting position gasping for air while she simultaneously looked at her surroundings looking at everyone. She was confused as to why she was in a building and not on the battlefield but when her eyes landed on the monitor, her heart sank instantly knowing who was in the sphere but her thoughts were interrupted when it burst open.

And to everyone's horror, the creature that stood there was not Issei. All they could do to describe it was that it was a monster.

Issei now had 4 tails flailing in the back while everything about him changed. He wasn't covered by an aura anymore, he was covered in what could be described as his own blood. His hands were slightly smaller but more sharper nails, his feet were the same way but looked more paw like. He had large ears on the top of his head while his eyes were completely white while he looked at Kokabiel and Theo.

Lucy stared at his form until he stood up fully before he roared loudly into the sky creating a large surge of power that made everyone shiver from it. However to the higher ups, the roar sounded different to them... it sounded like a name.

"Grayfia... did he just say Lucy?" Sirzechs asks making Lucy's eyes widen slightly at the statement. Grayfia stood up and walked over to her husband looking intently at the screen.

"I think he did." Grayfia responds as she watched Issei take up a defensive form on all fours. "I hope those two die quickly. Cause he will only get more angry later on." Grayfia said as Lucy looked out the window towards Issei.

 **-Back at the battlefield-**

A green light showed up on Issei's hand as Ddraig's voice boomed. **(Theo and Kokabiel, You two have made a grave mistake... NOW ITS TIME TO PAY!)** Issei roared after Ddraig said that and vanished from sight faster then ever. The speed caused the earth under them to shatter and crack as Issei's foot found its way into Theo's chest sending him flying backwards.

Kokabiel smiled largely as he punched Issei in the cheek sending him into the ground but Issei quickly got up and wrapped his tail around Kokabiel's arm before he next punch could connect to him. Issei threw Kokabiel up into the air before shooting a black ball into Kokabiel's stomach making the sky light up from the explosion. Theo quickly stood up and charged Issei throwing a punch at him but he ducked under the punch before slicing his claw down Theo's back making the brute scream in pain.

As Kokabiel landed next to the crater from the battle before, he looked up to see a sight that he experienced himself. As Theo's wings flew out, Issei grabbed two of them and smirked as he placed his foot on the small of his back before ripping them out. The screams that came out of the brute satisfied Issei as he grabbed Theo by the throat, cutting off his screaming making it only muffled. Kokabiel watching this was absolutely shocked, the titty fetish teen that he fought a few months ago was a monster of absolute destruction and out for blood now.

Issei's dark smirk only grew as he saw Kokabiel rise to his feet but his smirk vanished when he heard a battle cry behind him. Turning around, he saw about 50 Rouge warriors running at Issei to save their leaders but Issei wasn't going to let that happen. He dropped Theo onto the ground and ran on all fours at the charging army with a dark snarl as he jumped into the middle of the group.

Kokabiel took this time to run to Theo's side and quickly sling his arm over his shoulder, lifting him up to his feet with a slight wobble. Theo with a closed eye, looked at Kokabiel with a sorrow filled look. "Im sorry my lord. Leave me behind and I will take care of this monster." Theo said but a sharp growl from Kokabiel silenced him.

"Shut it you fool. You are going to be living since I need you to help me with my goals." Kokabiel said to the brute but turned to the troops that were getting massacred. "ALL WHO CAN DO IT! RETREAT NOW!! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER!" Kokabiel shouted as he vanished through a magic circle with Theo as the troops that were still alive all did the same thing leaving Issei a lone on the battlefield.

Looking around, Issei snarled darkly before roaring once again unleashing more power as a 5th tail emerged. "ISSEI!" A voice shouted out to him causing him to turn to the voice to see Lucy running at him perfectly fine but a green light appeared on his hand once again as Ddraig shouted at Lucy.

 **(GET BACK! HE IS UNSTABLE AND WILL ATTACK ANYONE! RETREAT!)** Ddraig shouted but Lucy didn't listen, she completely ignored the voice calling out to her as she ran towards Issei. ' _I will save you Issei! I will!'_ Lucy thought as she charged at Issei but she didn't feel any other presence that was near her.

"VALI NOW!" Azazel shouted from the cliff and before Lucy could get to Issei, a white blur zoomed by Lucy and tackling Issei to the ground before getting thrown into the ground by Issei who quickly stepped on the guys throat forming a black ball in front of his mouth. He however stopped the attack seeing the armor of the White Dragon emperor... Vali. Issei quickly disengaged but Vali just stood up and shot forward at Issei again before he could get back far enough.

Vali launched a punch at Issei who simply caught the attack before throwing his own punch that Vali in turn caught. "Hyoudou, what has happened to you? Well whatever it is I will beat you!" Vali shouted as the two stayed locked in a stalemate, the other trying to overpower but to no avail. Vali for the first time in his life, felt a little scared seeing Issei's form.

He had heard the legends of the Kyuubi king sacrificing himself for his people, the people being grateful begged the gods to make his soul reincarnate so that the Youkai and all of his people can be protected. But their was a catch, a curse... if you become enraged to the point of 6 tails, you will change drastically never being the same. Vali didn't know what the last part meant but he knew it couldn't be good and the way Issei was looking, he was only a tail away from being different. Vali wasn't going to let that happen so the best way to knock some sense into Issei was the old fashioned way, beat him down and snap him back to his senses.

Vali loosened his grip On Issei's hand just long enough to let his punch slip by but in the tiny window that was opened, Vali quickly wrapped his arm under his arm pit and judo threw him to the ground. Vali then got behind Issei and put him into an arm lock before lifting him off the ground facing him towards Lucy.

"DO IT NOW! CALM HIM DOWN OR SOMETHING BEFORE I LOSE MY GRIP!" Vali shouted at Lucy who was still barely registering what just happened. But not needing to be told twice, she ran up to Issei with tears in her eyes and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Issei! Calm down please... Im fine now!" Lucy said but Issei kept growling but she just figured it was his way of talking to her so she kept pushing. "Issei... Calm down... I will not leave you. Not after saving me twice! So please calm yourself so I can visit the human world with you!" Lucy shouted as Issei's eyes widened before Issei starts to glow reverting back to himself.

Vali holds onto him a bit longer to make sure there isn't any repercussions to the form Issei was in. However, Issei was just unconscious in Vali's hold. Vali smirked as Azazel came over with Grayfia and Sirzechs.

"He is just asleep. My suggestion is someone takes him home and let him recover. I suggest Grayfia's sister since she seemed to snap him out of whatever form he was in." Vali says all eyes turn to Lucy. She simply nods and takes it as an order as she teleports with Issei away leaving the 4 of them to talk alone.

"Why was she able to calm him? He only talked with her for a few minutes." Sirzechs questioned as Azazel turned to him.

"My only guess is it is Kurama's soul. He most likely gained a few fox traits and he views her as a future mate. Or its the soul itself being connected, considering Kurama had a few mates, he most likely is going to find the people that harbor the souls of his past lovers which I remember being 5." Azazel said very confusingly. Everyone tilted their heads in confusion at what he just said not understanding at all. Azazel looked at everyone and chuckled nervously.

"In short, there are 5 people that are reincarnated souls of his past lovers. Lucy most likely is one of them, so there is 4 others that he will find and make his once again." Azazel says a few more questioning looks.

"So how would he find them then?" Vali asks in particular. Since he might know of one of the mates and to be honest, Vali was surprised Azazel didn't think of her sooner.

Azazel turned to Vali with a knowing look answering, "It would be an instinct. They would feel an instant connection but they won't know what it would mean and they would usually turn on each other for a bit until they slowly give into the feeling. Sometimes its like that while others it could be very quick and they embrace the connection and they will act on it just like what we saw with Lucy and Issei." Azazel then started to think of the names of Kurama's past mates and one thing came to mind. He knew who the alpha woman is in present times... The leader of the Youkai.

"I know who one of them is! But I need to make sure he gets to her. But for now, let the kid rest and then promote him to Middle class Sirzechs. He has done enough to be promoted has he not?" Azazel questioned hypothetically getting a nod from Sirzechs.

"Of course. Grayfia, go and tell Lucy of this decision. Once he recovers, he and 5 other students will be sent to Kyoto high school for a transference and there we will strengthen the ties between us and the Youkai." Sirzechs said. Grayfia smiled softly before bowing to her husband.

"Of course milord." Grayfia responds before teleporting away to tell Lucy of everything. She knew her sister would absolutely love this decision.

 **AN: and thats done for the chapter, I personally feel as though the ending is bad and rushed so I am sorry for that. A lot has been happening in my life currently so I wanted to get this finished to get it out to everyone.**

 **Anyways, an explanation... Issei for a spoiler will have the genes of a nine tails, a dragon, and devil/human. So 45% dragon and Fox while only 5% Human and Devil. Hopefully this solves all future confusions but I know people will roast either way. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed the Chapter and as always, Stay Frosty Everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im back everyone! I come back as a United States Marine in the reserves. But enough of that.**

 **A few things before we start, one is major and I mean major changes to the story. Last time I was gonna have Issei be Kurama's reincarnation... yeah fuck that. It'll be explained later but that, and his harem are scraped. So this will be a single pairing story. He will also not have any peerage as he will be in another one that will be announced at a later date.**

 **Finally, tell me what your favorite part of this story is! Im really curious to know. Next story to be updated is Heavenly Storm where changes in that story will also take place. Now, enjoy the new chapter of Dragon's Wrath!**

 **Summary** : Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, he has always been grateful and in debt for Rias Gremory saving his life and has done everything for her he could. However, how would his view change if he looked back on those events with Raynare and truly questioned what has happened? Would he forgive her or would she feel the wrath of a dragon?

Single pairing, AU, OOC, less perverted Issei, strong Issei, crossover abilities and people

( **Ddraig** )

[ **Albion** ]

"Speaking"

' _Thinking_ '

{ **XXXXXX} scene skip**

 **A Dragons Wrath chapter 6**

 **XXXXXX**

Issei started to slowly open his eyes but quickly closed them when the light hit his eyes. "Fuck you mornings." Issei muttered quietly as he covered his eyes with his forearm. As he tried to sit up, he found he couldn't since he had additional weight on top of him. ' _Wait a minute... no one would do this but Rias and last time I remembered... she didn't know where I lived and she knows not to come near me... so who the fuck is it?'_ Issei thought as he snapped his eyes open to see beautiful royal blue eyes staring back at him. The girl that possessed these eyes had a small smile on her face as she had her chin on Issei's bare chest.

"Good morning Issei." She said gaining a bigger smile as she slowly untangled herself from Issei who had a good show seeing that she wore only a bra and panties. As she stood up, he got to see her very toned body that would make any man, gay or not, want a piece of her and Issei was no different in this case.

Lucy could tell by the look in Issei's eyes that he is operating at barely any brain power since she might have overloaded his mind with a lot of dirty thoughts that made her blush just thinking about them. "Issei~ stop staring." Lucy said feeling self conscious as she tried to cover herself but Issei was quicker and pinned her to the mattress with his hands on her's gently but with a firm hold. She looked into Issei's lust filled eyes with equal lust but Issei smirked.

"Its a dangerous game to wear something like that next to me. Didn't you know I am a massive perv?" Issei questioned getting a snort from Lucy.

"If you were a big perv like you said, I wouldn't be wearing anything. You would have already taken my virginity at this point." Lucy says challengingly. Issei smiled as he lightly let go of her hands and stood back up.

"True but I respect woman. Besides, I toned down my perverted side in order to get girls to like me but... I can't let that happen." Issei said as he went to his drawer and took out a shirt for him to wear since today was the start of Summer. While the ORC and Student council stayed in the underworld to train, Issei stayed on the topside to do what he always wanted to do. Go to the beach and have fun with Matsuda and Motohama. The thought of his friends brought his mood down, for the last 2 months he ignored everyone including his best friends. This time however will be very different! He knew the perfect way to make it up to them.

Grabbing his cell phone, he ignored Lucy for a moment as he went to his skype app and called both of them at once. After a few rings, Matsuda answered the call first showing a very surprised look when he saw Issei. A few seconds later Motohama answered and showed the same face while Issei smiled guiltily.

"H-hey guys." Issei said quietly.

"Yo Issei! Why are you calling us?" Matsuda asked. While Motohama just nodded his head. They weren't mad at him surprisingly, they were very confused as to why they were called NOW of all times.

Issei sighed not knowing where to begin, "Listen... I am sorry that I was so distant for the last few months. The ORC and I just had some complications and I couldn't stay with them anymore since they destroyed me." Issei started. He watched as his two friends didn't say anything so he continued on. "My first response after what they did was to push everyone away except for my brother. But now that I am so much more better I was thinking. GET YOUR SHIT SO WE COULD GO TO THE BEACH!" Issei finished explaining and ended it with a shout as he raised his arm into the air while Matsuda and Motohama cheered as well.

"Its good to have you back Issei!" Motohama said as it was Matsuda's turn to nod his head. "Now lets go look at some pretty ladies!"

"About that... I was thinking something else." Issei said with a smirk. If he played this right, he would have them trapped and they would soon get ladies of their own.

"Go on..." Both of his friends said. Issei's smirk grew as he thought Jackpot. This was the time he will break his friends perversion and make them into gentlemen with strength like himself so the ladies could be all over them.

"Im going to make you both stop being perverts." He said making them both gasp. The mere gasp he heard sent him into a barrel of laughter as Lucy did the same since she was overhearing the conversation. Matsuda and Motohama instantly gasp again hearing the female laugh in the background. Lucy knew they heard her and she grew a large smirk as she knew how to tease Issei a lot more.

"Issei~! Come back to bed~. Im lonely and even more horny so come fuck me into coma~." Lucy said seductively and with a hint of a whiney tone. The reaction was amazing as she watched Issei turn bright red as well as hearing snarls from his friends.

"WHO IS THAT?" They shout in unison as Issei knew he was dead.

"Uhhh... Ill meet you at the bus stop in 10 minutes." Issei says hanging the call up and quickly turning to Lucy to see her laying down on her stomach propped onto her elbows with her right leg bending behind her as she had a large smile and was giggling, giving her a major boost to her beauty to Issei. 'Damn her! I barely know her and she's already about to give me a heart attack.' Issei thought as he sighed and looked at her. He had a small mental battle before smirking. "You know... Ill take you up on that challenge Lucy." Issei said as he found her blushing and

"Why are you here anyways?" Issei inquired. This question dropped her smile as she looked Issei straight into his eyes.

"Because I want to be. You protected me twice and one of those times killed you! I felt your heart beat stop!" Lucy responded almost breaking down in tears. Issei instantly picked up on the fact and sighed.

"Lucy... I am not going anywhere. I will be here to the end of time in order to protect everyone I care for." Issei said as he crossed the room and kneeled in front of her looking at her eyes. "That includes you as well. I refuse to let you have a horrible life and I also refuse to let you have friends who only use you. I will protect you from douchebag guys, and also people who want to put your life in danger." Issei told her making her eyes widen slightly. His response didn't stop the flood gates from opening, Lucy looked into Issei's eyes as she started to cry a little. Not from sadness but happiness, he was the first person to say this to her.

"B-but why would you go far for me? Im a war machine. Im suppose to only protect the person close to me, so why would you protect me?" Lucy asked as she looked away from Issei's gaze. Issei smiled softly as he wiped the tears away gently before resting his hand on her cheek. He gently lifted her head up so that she could face him.

"Because I don't see you as a war machine. I view you as Lucy, a beautiful woman that needs someone in her life to be there for her." Issei said as he stood up and walked over to his dresser before pulling out a bathing suit for himself and Lucy before tossing Lucy her's. She looked at the bikini and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Issei who simply raised his hand. "Before you ask, no. I don't have any idea how it got there. But considering half of the clothing in this dresser aren't mine. I figured Grayfia dropped it off so, get it on so we can go." Issei said with a smile as Lucy nodded her head and stood up. As she started to walk to the exit of the room, she turned back to Issei as he stripped out of his T-shirt revealing his incredibly muscular upper body and she felt herself starting to get wet at seeing his form. When Issei turned to her, she quickly turned and ran so he couldn't see her soaking wet panties as she ran to the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind her leaving a confused Issei.

"What was that about?" Issei asked out loud as Ddraig started to speak.

( **I believe the term is... shyness.)** Ddraig commented as Issei distinctively heard Elsha laughing in the background hysterically. However, this only confused Issei more before he simply shrugged it off and put on his swimming shorts and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his neck. Grabbing a backpack, Issei put a set of spare clothes for him and Lucy and grabbed his wallet so in case everyone wanted something to eat he could pay. But knowing his friends, he wouldn't live that long. ( **Are you sure it is wise to do this after what just recently transpired partner?** ) Ddraig questioned.

"Well, I see it as the perfect time to be doing this." Issei replied as he zipped the backpack up slinging it on.

( **Partner, It was only yesterday that you had been slain in combat... you unlocked a new form from the sacred gear that was only touched one time and he was destroyed by an army.)** Ddraig stated. He shook his head as he saw Lucy walk around the corner and blushed seeing what Issei was wearing and that was only his shorts.

 _'This is going to be a very hard day. I just met him and I don't want to scare him away by being intimate with him just yet._ ' Lucy thought as she approached him grabbing his hand. "Come on Issei! Lets get going so we can meet up with your friends." Lucy said with a smile as Issei simply nodded to her. Issei needed to have a very long talk with Ddraig tonight.

 **XXXXXX**

While Issei and Lucy walked towards the bus stop to meet Matsuda and Motohama, Issei was warning Lucy of what would more then likely transpire. "They will attack me when they see you. They are perverts and will get jealous of the beauty next to me so whatever happens, just stand back and let it happen." Issei said with a small smile. However what went unnoticed was Lucy's devilish smirk of what she was planning on doing to make it more funnier.

When they rounded the corner, Issei was met with two fists... one in each eye as Matsuda and Motohama punched him with all their might. Lucy's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped as Issei fell backwards in complete shock. Issei wasn't expecting them to hit him so earlier and not like that.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY BEFORE US! WE WERE SUPPOSE TO LOSE THEM TOGETHER WITH THREE HOT BABES ON A RAINY DAY UNDER THE BOARDWALK AFTER SEEING THEIR CLOTHES WET!" Matsuda shouted incoherently to Issei while Motohama went on about the pros and cons with that plan again. Lucy however bent down and helped Issei to his feet. He wasnt hurt in the slightest but he was dazed from the unexpected assault.

"Thanks Lucy." Issei said with a smile, but it turned to confusion when Lucy quietly yelped and looked away when her cheeks went red. Issei sighed inwardly while everyone in the sacred gear chuckled at the display Lucy just showed. However, no matter how fast Issei was, he couldn't cover her mouth quick enough at what Lucy said.

"Oh Issei, was that your dream of taking my virginity? I thought the way we lost it was far better." Lucy said as she placed a hand on Issei's chest and leaned close to his face. The gasps the two heard went unnoticed as Lucy was fighting internally, she wanted to run and hide like a little shy school girl, but she stood her ground. She was going to win in this teasing battle.

Issei knew what her game was, he may not trust a girl like this but... something about her made him trust her. Like she was made strictly for him. But that didn't stop him from biting back and playing her game as he spoke, "Yeah but I think what we did was a lot better. Me taking you out to dinner then claiming you afterwards in a candle lit room was far better." Issei slowly but gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

What was interesting to Matsuda and Motohama was the look in their eyes. The look they saw was confusion, love, lust and a sense of a connection. But this didn't stop them from getting angry at how Issei claimed the beautiful maiden, yet they couldn't interrupt... it was starting to get good.

"Mmm, yes it was." Lucy agreed as she lightly ran her finger down his chest, the very one she slept on last night. Looking into his eyes, Lucy couldn't help herself but to lean up. His eyes were so mesmerizing to her, his lips inviting and when her lips touched his, her entire body lit up like fireworks.

Issei was shocked at first that Lucy started to kiss him but it took less time for him to wrap his arms fully around her waist and pulling her closer. Issei knew that this was her first kiss but it seemed like she was an expert, but now thanks to the smoking beauty in front of him, he needs to keep his raging hormones in check. The sparks going off in him wasn't helping either, her lips were so soft and tasted of strawberries and soooo addicting to him already. When they got home he would need to do a full out session to remind her who the dragon is.

The kiss was short lived but when they broke apart, they were both flushed in the cheeks and panting slightly. It may have been a simple kiss but if the two could describe it, it would be with a simple word. 'Breathtaking.' They never have felt anything like it before and they wanted more... they needed more but they were in public and they needed to calm their hormones before something happened.

Issei turned and saw Matsuda and Motohama staring at him blankly which both shocked Issei and also terrified him. They never had that look so he didn't know what it meant.

"Issei, go back home. Me and Matsuda will take your advice and will limit our perversion... for the ladies sake." Motohama said as he raised his fist into the air with a cheer along with Matsuda. Issei chuckled and smiled agreeing while Lucy just kept staring at Issei with wonder. If he had this kind of effect on her now, how would the future unfold for the pair?


End file.
